RESEÑAS UNIDAS
by Gaby34355
Summary: Estas son las reseñas que escribo dependiendo de las historias de LizZ-Girl77 U.U...SON DEDICADAS PARA ELLA   ...asi que los que quieran leer..¡Bienvenidos!...Se trata de GA U.U..¡yo aparezco! :D...
1. EL COMIENZO DE MIS RESEÑAS

**HOOOOLAAAAA :)…ESTAS SON EL CONJUNTO DE RESEÑAS QUE LE ESCRIBO A MI HERMANITA (****LizZ-Girl77****) DE LA HISTORIA: "GAKUEN ALICE LA GENERACION" U.U…SI QUIEREN PUEDEN LEER MIS LOCURAS Y LAS IDEAS QUE TUVE DESPUES DE LEER SUS HERMOSOS CAPS *_*…7.7…GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEAN ^^…ESTE ESPACIO ES DIRECTAMENTE PARA MI HERMANITA *_*… ¡ESTO VA PA' TI MI VERO! ^^…BUENOPS SIN ABURRIRLOS MAS 7.7… ¡AQUÍ ESTA MI RESEÑA DEL CAP 51!**

Gaby: NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PORQ LE DIJISTE ESO A MIKAN o.O!...TE VOY A MATAR!...

Natsume: NO SI YO LO HAGO PRIMERO ¬¬...PERO IGUAL FUE UN SUEÑO DE LA ESTUPIDA ESA ¬¬!

Gaby: A ver...te me vas bajando tu tonito... ¡COMO Q LA ESTUPIDA ESA!... ¿YA ESTAMOS EN LAS MISMAS NATSUME?...LA ESTUPIDA ESA, ES MIKAN! LA MUJER DE TU VIDA! CON LA Q SUEÑAS Y QUIERES BESAR Y...TU SABES... (NO SEAS MAL PENSADO XD)...

Natsume: Y A TI QUIEN TE DIJO ESO O.o! (COH COH)...ES DECIR...¿DE Q DIABLOS HABLAS ¬¬?

Gaby: DEJEMOSLO ASI NATSUME ¬¬...ALGUN DIA SABRAS QUIEN ME LO DIJO ¬¬...¡SI LLEGAS A SOBREVIVIR EN LA HISTORIA...HASTA ESE ENTONCES..."TE ESTARE OBSERVANDO..O.o"

Natsume: Q? AHORA ME VAS A VENIR CON Q SABES TODO LO Q PIENSO, SIENTO Y ADEMAS DE ESO ME PUEDES VER? YO NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO...TONTA ILUSA ¬¬!...

Gaby: NATSUME... ¬¬...SI SIGUES ASI LE VOY A DECIR A LA Q TE ESCRIBE Q TE HAGA DESAPARECER DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA ¬¬! POBRE MIKAN! A VECES LA CONPADEZCO !

Natsume: TONTA ¬¬.

Gaby: AY NATSUME...ERES UN CASO PERDIDO ¬¬...

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: OTRA VEZ CON LOS MONOSILABOS?...SI SIGUES ASI LE VOY A DECIR A MIKAN Q REGRESE CON KATO!...BUENO YA ME ABURRI DE DISCUTIR CONTIGO ¬¬..AL FINAL DE CUENTAS...TERMINARAS CASANDOTE CON MIKAN, TENDRAN MICHOS HIJOS, Y SERAS ABUELITO DE TUS NIETITOS XD...OYEP PARA ADELANTAR TU AVISO COMO ABUELITO NATSUME TE PUEDO LLAMAR...JII-SAN?

Natsume: ¿ESTAS LOCA? AUN SOY MUY JOVEN ADEMAS SI YA HICIERA TODO ESO CON ELLA NUNCA TE PERMITIRIA DECIRME NI SIQUIERA HYYUGA!

Gaby: HYYUGA...ME ESTAS PROVOCANDO...SABES LO HE DECIDIDO...MIKAN VA A CASARSE, TENER MUCHOS HIJITOS Y NIETOS CON KATO!... (TE SALVARE DE ESTE SALVAJE PRIMITIVO MIKAN !)

Natsume: LLAMEN A LOS LOQUEROS OTRA LOCA ESCAPO ¬¬

Gaby: MALDITO NATSUME...

Mikan: AHHHHH...HOLA GABY-SAN...A HOLA NATSUME ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?

Gaby: TE VINE A SALVAR DE ESTE TIPO O.o!

Natsume: YA VINO LA OTRA LOCA ¬¬

Mikan: ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS LOCA?

Gaby: YA VES HASTA MIKAN CREE Q ERES UN SALVAJE XD

Natsume: COMO SEA ¬¬

Gaby: CREO Q YO YA ME VOY YENDO...ESTOY ABURRIENDO A LOS Q ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO...BUENO YO SOLO VINE PARA DECIRLE ALGO A LOS DOS...Y DESPUES ME VOY: D

Mikan y Natsume: ¿QUE COSA?, ¿HMP?

Gaby: YA TE VOY A DECIR MIKAN =)...HAY NATSUME TU SIEMPRE TAN EXPRESIVO! ¬¬...BUENO YA Q...LO Q LES IBA A DECIR A LOS DOS...ES Q MIKAN...POR DIOS DESPIERTA!

NATSUME...HAZLA DESPERTAR POR DIOS!(TU SABES COMO ¬_¬...)

Natsume: HMP!

Mikan: ¿EH?

Gaby: MIKAN...ALGUN DIA LO ENTENDERAS ¬¬...HASTA ENTONCES..."YO Y LOS DEMAS LECTORES...LOS ESTAREMOS VIGILANDO O.o...Y PRONTO NOS ESTAREMOS CONTACTANDO SI TODOS QUIEREN ¬¬...!

"!...(ECO)...(DESAPARECI XD "ESTILO FANTASMA ANIME XD")

Mikan y Natsume: ¡¿EH? O.o!)

**FINAL...O.o...Jejeje espero q les haya gustado a los q leyeron ¬_¬...este es mi agradecimiento para la escritora =)...TE QUIERO MUCHO Y TAMBIEN A TUS CAPS ...(Llorando de felicidad)...jejeje buenops espero q te haya gustado...mis sinceros agradecimientos a la magnífica escritora: LizZ-Girl77 y...como olvidar a los q amablemente leyeron y a los q no, LEAN O.o!...jejeje...si quieren...buenops gracias por todo mi queridísima escritora y...¡ANIMO!**


	2. EL JIISAN PERVERTIDO

**HOLAP….: D…GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON EN EL CAP ANTERIOR U.U… ¡GRACIAS! …SI COMENTARON 7.7…Y SI NO LO HICIERON *_*…7.7…LO DEJO PARA SU IMAGINACION 7.7…JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS SIGO CON MIS HERMOSAS RESEÑAS ^^ ¡PA' QUE LOS PONGA A REIR UN RATO ^^!...RIANSE *_*…EN FIN 7.7…AQUÍ ESTA MI RESEÑA DEL CAP 52…**

(Gaby: SIGO PENSANDO Q HYUUGA ES UN SALVAJE PRIMITIVO Y EN ESTE CAPITULO SE MUESTRA COMO UN PERFECTO PERVERTIDO ¬¬...MAL MAL NATSUME

Natsume: YA LE DIJE A FLORECITAS Q YO NO SOY EL PERVERTIDO ELLA ES LA Q HACE Q HAGA ESAS COSAS ¬¬...ADEMAS PORQ DEMONIOS TENDRIA Q QUERER VERLE CADA SANTO DIA LO Q TIENE LA NIÑA ESTUPIDA, TONTA, AÑIÑADA, CORRIENTE, DISTRAIDA, INOCENTE...

Gaby: SI NATSUME LO Q TU QUIERAS DECIR DICELO A MIKAN...(NO ME INVOLUCRES EN TU ROMANTISISMO CON ELLA XD...) COMO TE DIJE ANTES YO SOLO "LOS ESTARE OBSERVANDO O.o!"...

Natsume: HMP!...COMO SI PUDIERAS VERME Q TONTERIA!¬¬

Gaby: AY NO, EL SEÑOR NATSUME QUIERE Q LE MUESTRE EVIDENCIAS (RISA MALICIOSA XD)...

Natsume: Y CON ESA RISA ACABO DE CONFIRMAR Q APARTE DE LOCA ESTAS CHIFLADA ¬¬...-pero esa risa me dio miedo O.o!-piensa Natsume...XD

Gaby: ¬¬...YA ME ARRUINASTE EL CLIMAX Q ESTABA GENERANDO ¬¬...SALVAJE PRIMITIVO ¬¬...ENCERIO TE DIO MIEDO MI RISA XD...OHHHHHHHHH...ACABO DE DESCUBRIR Q EL GATITO SALVAJE TIENE UN PUNTO DEBIL :O...XD

Natsume: TU...COMO DEMONIOS SABES...(poniendo su cara terrorifica)

Gaby: YO SOLO DIGO LO Q PENSABAS ¬¬...QUIERIAS EVIDENCIA NO?...ADEMAS DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA Q ESTAS ASUSTANDO A LOS Q ESTAS LEYENDO Y A LA QUERIDISIMA AUTORA ¬_¬...

Natsume: HMP! SERAS TONTA...TU HAS DE TENER EL ALICE DE LEER EL PENSAMIENTO ¬¬...NO SOY TONTO ¬¬...

Gaby: A Q NO SABES Q ALICE TENGO! =)

Natsume: COMO SI ME IMPORTARA ¬¬...TONTA

Gaby: GRACIAS POR TU EXTREMO INTERES! ¬¬...ASI ES COMO ME PAGA EL SALVAJE PRIMITIVO POR MOLESTARME EN LEERLO CUANDO APARECE...EN VERDAD ALGUNAS VECES CONPADESCO A MIKAN ...

Natsume. OYE!..ALGUNA VEZ NO TE HAN DICHO Q ERES DEMASIADO SARCASTICA?...-ni yo ¬¬!-piensa el primitico salvaje XD

Gaby: SI, HE APRENDIDO A SOBREVIVIR EN MI COLEGIO (YO VENCI XD)...MIS QUERIDISIMAS AMIGAS ME LO HAN ENSEÑADO...LARGOS MESES APRENDIENDO ...SOLO QUEDO EL RECUERDO DE COMO ERA ANTES...

Natsume: ME PREGUNTO...

Gaby: Q QUIERES SALVAJE PRIMIRIVO?...YA ME ESTABA CONCENTRANDO EN LLORAR ¬¬...

Natsume: ME PREGUNTO...(gracias por ignorar mis quejas ¬¬ salvaje primitivo...)...Y ME PREGUNTO...

Gaby: YA ENCERIO TE PREGUNTAS MUCHO ¬¬...ME ESTAS MATANDO DE LA CURIOSODAD...JII-SAN ¬¬...

Natsume: ME PREGUNTO...

Gaby: o.O...OYE JII-SAAN CREO...Q TE CONVERTISTE EN DISCO RAYADO O...(camino hacia donde el está)...LO SABIA!...MALDITO JII-SAN ¬_¬...CORRIO MIENTRAS ESTABA TRATANDO DE LLORAR...¡ALGUN DIA ME LAS PAGARAS JII-SAN!...CREO Q YA SE COMO VENGARME (mi risa maliciosa) ...JEJEJEJEJE...)

**Muchas gracias a los q leyeron mi pequeña reseña :D...he decidido q en agradecimiento para mi autora favorita voy a escribir en los comentarios XD...q mejor manera de expresarle mis agradecimientos no? =)**

**jejeje...esta historia me salió del corazón y de escasos 30 minutos: D...gracias a los q leyeron sobre todo a mi queridísima autora ...Esta va para ti y hercheis ...**

**jejeje...gracias por todo lo q has hecho, cuanto te has esforzado para hacernos cada día uno o dos caps...ENCERIO a mi me haces demasiado feliz =)...MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA TI =)...has pasado por momentos muy desagradables y aun así te has esmerado en hacer caps...EN VERDAD TE ADMIRO ...yo con esos problemas recién hubiera publicado el cap 40...jejeje YO TAMBIEN ME VOY A ESFORZAR EN HACERTE FELIZ CUANDO ESCRIBA MIS HUMILDES RESEÑAS DE TU CAP =)...PARA Q PUEDAS SENTIR AUNQ SEA UN POQUITO DE LO Q SIENTO CADA VEZ Q PUBLICAS UN CAP =)...BUENOP...ME VOY A ESFORZAR MUCHO MAS =) ¡EN LA PROXIMA RESEÑA YA VERAS JII-SAN ¬¬!...JEJEJE...Y...¡ANIMO!**


	3. MI VENGANZA

**Holap, jejeje...GRACIAS POR PONER UNO MAS ...Q BONITA Q ES AOI SI O NO =)...jejeje...gracias otra vez por tus esfuerzos =)...me encanta Aoi ¡q niña más bonita (me brillan los ojos)...jejeje ...y ya mismo llega la graduacion...me pregunto q pasara =)...buenop dejemoslo para mi imaginacion (UN LUGAR MIS MISTERIOSO o.O..NADIE SABE Q HAY DENTRO XD...SOLO YO XD)...buenop y algo q tiene q ver con mi imaginacion...RECUERDA...RECUERDA...¡AH! CIERTO!...JEJEJEJE (risa maliciosa)...**

(Gaby: HYUUGA...JEJEJE...EL SALVAJE, PRIMITIVO Y ADEMAS PERVERTIDO JII-SAN...(mi risa maliciosa XD)...(cog) (cog)...YA ME VA A DAR TOS O.o..ESTA RISA MALICIOSA ES MALA...JEJEJEJE...BUENOP EMPECEMOS MI VENGANZA CONTRA JII-SAN =)...

**Aoi:** ¿QUE VENGANZA GABY-SENPAI? ¿QUE HIZO ONII-CHAN ESTA VEZ? ¡¿YA TENGO SOBRINOS O.o?...

**Gaby:** HOLA PEQUEÑITA :D...Q GUSTO VERTE =)...NO PUEDO CREER Q SEA HERMANA DEL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO ¬¬...BUENO ASI SON LOS GENES DE INJUSTOS EN ESTA VIDA LLENA DE MISTERIOS (suspiro)...AH CIERTO...RESPONDIENDO A TUS PREGUNTAS...A VER DEJAME VER...ME VOY A VENGAR DE TU HERMANO PORQ ME DEJO HABLANDO SOLITA (EL DESGRACIADO ESE ¬¬.)...Y ADEMAS DE ESO SE ATREVE A DEJARME UN MUÑECO MUY MAL HECHO Q DECIA: ¡HMP!, (YA ME ESTAN PREOCUPANDO SUS MONOSILABOS...SERA Q TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMA EN SU LENGUAJE? O.o...QUIEN SABE...XD)...MI VENGANZA YA MISMO LA SABRAS JEJEJE...XD...Y SI PUEDES TENER SOBRINOS...O.o...JEJEJE...QUIEN SABE...ULTIMAMENTE ESTOS NIÑOS SON MUY PRECOCES o.O...QUIEN SABE EN Q PIENSEN ESTOS DIAS...MI HERMANO DE 6 AÑOS ME DIJO Q YA TUVO SU PRIMER BESO O.o!...PUEDES CREERLO O.o!...MI HERMANITO CHUIQUITO E INOCENTE..YA EN ESAS?..MAL MAL ONII-CHAN ¬_¬...AH!AOI...¡DIME Q TU NO ANDAS EN LAS MISMAS! ...PORQ AHI SI ME VOY A DAR POR VIEJA LOCA ..RESPONDE Q ME DEJAS CON LA CURIOSIDAD...¿EH?...¿AOI?..

**Aoi:** ASI Q TE PERDISTE...¿NO SABES DONDE ESTA TU MAMA?

Conejo: NO POLQUE ME DISTLAJE UN LATITO Q VI UNA LIDA MALIPOSITA...Y REGLESE A VER Y YA NO ESTABAN ...NIÑITA TENGO MIEDO!

**Aoi:** ENSERIO!..TE VOY A AYUDAR A ENCONTRARLA , ¿SI?..NO TE PUEDO DEJAR SOLO ...Y MENOS CUANDO ERES TAN CHIQUITITO...¡AH! CIERTO...GABY-SENPAI, LO SIENTO PERO DEBO IRME, ¡ADIOS!...

**Gaby:** (todo en silencio XD)...(me doy la vuelta)... ¡ME HE QUEDADO COMPLETAMENTE SOLA !...¡¿EN VERDAD ME ODIAN TANTO? ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO Q ME ACOMPAÑEN A BUSCAR A UNA PERSONA PARA VENGARME DEL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO ! BUENOP...YA NO IMPORTA...(snob) (snob)...TOTAL EN ESTA VIDA SE NACE SOLA Y SE MUERE SOLA NO?...¡PERO NO QUIERO ESTAR TAN SOLA EN ESTE MUNDO!...

**Mikan:** GABY-SAN...¿Q TE PASA? ¿PORQ LLORAS TAN DESENFRENADAMENTE Q TE PUDE OIR AL OTRO LADO DE LA ESCUELA? O.o...DIME...FUE EL MALDITO DE NATSUME...PORQ SI ES ASI LE VOY A DECIR SUS CUANTAS ¬_¬...YA ME LAS TENIA GUARDADAS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ¬¬

**Gaby: **N-N-NO...E-ES Q-QUE Y-Y-Y-YO...Q-QUIERO V-V-VENGARME D-D-DEL J-JII-SAN P-P-PERVERTIDO...P-P-PORQ M-M-ME D-DEJO HABLANDO S-S-SOLA...(snob) (snob)...AY!...CIERTO,¡TU ERES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS CON LAS Q TENGO Q HABLAR PARA VENGARME DE JII-SAN PERVERTIDO...

**Mikan: **TAN RAPIDO TE RECUPERASTE O.o!...

**Gaby: **JEJEJE ...ESTAS ME LAS VA A PAGAR, PARA Q VEAS Q NO SE PUEDEN METER CON GABRIELA CRISTINA...JEJEJE...BUENO SIGUIENDO CON LO NUESTRO...VERAS...ESTO ES LO Q TU VAS A HACER...XD..(susurro) (susurro)

**Mikan: **AHHHHHH...SI...O.o!...¡¿? O.o

**Gaby:** SE Q ES DIFICIL U.U...PERO ES POSIBLE...

**Mikan:** ¡¿QUIERES Q BAILE DE ULA ULA CON TSUBASA-SENPAI ENFRENTE DE EL? O.o!...Y...¡¿POR Q JUSTAMENTE YO? O.o...

**Gaby:** (tocandole el hombro)...MIKAN EN ESTA VIDA HAY MUCHAS INJUSTICIAS...Y CREO Q ESTA VEZ TE HA TOCADO A TI...ADEMAS...ALGUN DIA ENTENDERAS PORQ JUSTAMENTE A TI ¬_¬...

**Mikan:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.o...PERO CREES Q TSUBASA-SENPAI QUIERA?

**Gaby:** YO TENGO MIS MAÑAS XD...ENTONCES...SABES DONDE ESTA TSUBASA-SENPAI?...

**Mikan:** SI ESTA CON MISAKI-SENPAI EN LA HABILIDADES ESPECIALES =)...ACABO DE VENIR DE ALLA...

**Gaby:** ENTONCES...MI MIKAN HERMOSA ME PODRIAS LLEVAR ALLA?...

**Mikan:** CLARO! =)

-(caminando hacia las habilidades especiales)...

**Tsubasa: **ENCERIO O.o...NO PUEDO CREER Q LA RAIZ CUADRADA DE 36 SEA 6...PENSE Q SOLO ERA ALGO DE BROMA...PORQ 6 RIMA CON 36 O.o...¡LO Q SE APRENDE CADA DIA! =)

**Misaki: **TSUBASA, DIME LA VERDAD...¿COMO LOGRASTE PASAR DE AÑO? ¬¬...

**Mikan: **TSUBASA-SENPAI! MISAKI-SENPAI!...

**Tsubasa: **PEQUEÑITA!...Q HACES POR ESTOS HUMILDES ALREDEDORES?...

**Mikan: **JEJEJE..ES Q GABY-SAN QUERIA PEDIRTE UN FAVOR =)

**Tsubasa:** ¿A MI?..DIME Q ES =)...

**Gaby:** ¬¬...BUENO ES Q VERAS ME QUIERO VENGAR DE JII-SAN PERVERTIDO POR DEJARME SOLA CON UN MUÑECO BARATO ¬¬...

**Tsubasa:** SI, ¿QUIEN NO?...XD...

**Gaby:** ENTONCES PARA MI PLAN TE NECESITO A TI =)...MI QUERIDISIMO TSUBASA-SENPAI...ULTIMAMENTE ESTAS MAS INTELIGENTE DE LO NORMAL ¬¬...SABIAS? =)...ESCUCHE Q TENIAS UNA CIERTA DEBILIDAD POR LOS CUMPLIDOS...¿CIERTO?

**Tsubasa:** Q NIÑA TAN LINDA...TAN EDUCADA...MMMMMMMM...ALGUNOS DICEN Q SI =).¿POR QUE?

**Gaby:** BUENO ES Q SABES...ULTIMAMENTE ME HE DADO CUENTA DE Q SIRVES PARA EL TRABAJO DE PADRE =)...PRACTICAS MUCHO CON MIKAN ¿NO?...

**Tsubasa:** SI, TAMBIEN ME LO HAN DICHO...JEJEJE...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS CUMPLIDOS =)...DIME, ¿CON Q PUEDO AGRADECERTE? =)

**Gaby:** (mis ojos brillando)...BUENO..COMO TE DECIA...ME QUIERO VENGAR DE JII-SAN PERVERTIDO...Y PARA ESO TE NECESITO ASI Q ME PUEDES AGRADECER HACIENDOME UN FAVORCITO...ALGO INSIGNIFICANTE =)...

**Tsubasa:** DIME Q PUEDO HACER?

**Gaby:** VERAS...LO Q TIENES Q HACER...(murmullo) (murmullo)...

**Tsubasa:** AJA...AJA...O.o! ¡¿? O.o!

**Gaby:** DEMONIOS! UNA DE ESTAS ME DEJAN SORDA! ¬¬...

**Tsubasa:** YO...AMO MI VIDA...¿SABES Q ES LO Q ME PASARIA SI HAGO ESO?...

**Gaby:** CREEME, SI EL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO TE QUIERE HACER ALGO...MIKAN VA A UTILIZAR SU ALICE DE ANULACION...ADEMAS NO LES HE DICHO MI ALICE...(risa maliciosa)...JEJEJE...

**Tsubasa y Mikan:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...O.o...Y...¿CUAL ES TU ALICE?...

**Gaby:** BUENOP VERAN MI ALICE ES...

**Anna y Nonoko:** HOLA MIKAN, TSUBASA-SENPAI,MISAKI-SENPAI Y GABY-SAN =)

**Todos:** ¡HOLA ANNA-CHAN Y NONOKO-CHAN! :D

**Gaby:** AH CIERTO! TAMBIEN LAS NECESITO A USTEDES XD...

**Tsubasa:** q tipo de trampa le irá a hacer al pobre Natsume? o.O -piensa Tsubasa-si no la conociera bien diría q es Hotaru o.O...y esa es una grande comparación! o.O...

**Gaby:** SI ES CIERTO TSUBASA...ULTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO TOMANDO CLASES CON HOTARU =)...

**Tsubasa:** O.o...COMO SABES LO Q PENSE!...¿TIENES EL ALICE DE LEER EL PENSAMIENTO?

**Gaby:** EN VERDAD NO SE CANSAN DE PREGUNTARME ¬¬...YA LES DIJE "LOS ESTOY OBSERVANDO O.o!"...

**Tsubasa:** BUENO ENTONCES Q ALICE TIENES?...

**Gaby:** ¬¬...ALGUN DIA SE LOS DIRE...AUN ES MUY PRONTO...Y SIGUIENDO CON MI PLAN DE VENGANZA NONOKO-CHAN Y ANNA-CHAN TIENEN EL ALICE DE MEDICINA Y COCINA NO?

**Anna y Nonoko:** SIPI =)

**Gaby:** ENTONCES USTEDES DOS ME AYUDARIAN A... (susurro) (susurro)...

**Anna y Nonoko:** ¡¿?

**Gaby:** QUE BIEN ESTA VEZ ME PUSE TAPONES PORSI =)...

**Anna y Nonoko:** NOSOTRAS HACER ESO?...

**Gaby:** SIPI, ES POR UNA CAUSA JUSTA...NO ES DEGANA...ADEMAS VALDRA LA PENSA :D...PARA Q JII-SAN PERVERTIDO PIENSE DOS VECES ANTES DE MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN ¿NO LES PARECE JUSTO?...

**Todos:** SI, ES CIERTO O.o...

**Gaby:** BUENOP...ENTONCES EMPECEMOS (risa maliciosa) JEJEJE...(cog) (cog)...AGUA...A-A-GUA...

**Mikan:** A-AQUI ESTA O.o

**Gaby:** (glug) (glug)...DEFINITIVAMENTE ME HACE MAL LA RISA MALICIOSA O.o...

**Mikan: **JEJEJEJE (gotita anime cayendo de su cabeza)...Y ESTONCES Q HACEMOS PRIMERO?

**Gaby: **AH...CIERTO... (Murmullo malicioso XD)...BUENOP LO PRIMERO Q VAMOS A HACER ES Q TU ANNA-CHAN VAS A... (Murmullo) (Murmullo)

**Todos: ¡**EMPECEMOS EL PLAN!

-mientras con el jii-san pervertido...digo...pobre desafortunado...digo...HYUUGA NATSUME...

**Natsume:** Q ABURRIDO NO HE VISTO NI A FLORECITAS, NI A LA SOMBRA IDIOTA, NI A LOS DEMAS POR AQUI...TUVE SUERTE EN ESCAPARME DE LA CHIFLADA ESA Q COMENZO A PONER EL CLIMAX SENTIMENTAL...¡Q CHICA MAS RARA!

**Luca-pyon:** MMMMMMMM...PERO Q LE PASABA A GABY-SAN Q ESTABA TAN TRISTE?

**Natsume:** ES Q LA MANIATICA ESA COMENZO A HABLANDO DE "LOS ESTOY OBSERVANDO O.O!"...Y Q PODIA SABER Q ERA LO Q PENSABA...Y COMENZO A HABLAR DE LO SADICA Q ERA...Y ME COMENCE A ABURRIR...

**Luca-pyon:** PERO SABES UNA VEZ HABLE CON ELLA Y ME DI CUENTA DE Q ERA UNA BUENA PERSONA...AL PRINCIPIO SE DUDA PERO, CUANDO LA CONOCES BIEN ES MUY DIFERENTE...CASI IGUAL Q TU =)... (Gracias mi luca-pyon )

**Natsume:** NO ME COMPARES CON LA LOCA ESA ¬¬...ADEMAS COMO Q ES SOLO ES UNA SARCASTICA MAS EN ESTE MUNDO….¬ _¬….

Anna y Nonoko caminaban hacia Jii-san pervertido y Luca-pyon….

**Nonoko:** HOLA NATSUME, LUKA….ESTAMOS PROMOCIONANDO UNAS PASTILLAS PARA PREVENIR LA GRIPE DURANTE 6 MESES =) (me encantaría q hubiera unas pastillas así )... ¿QUIEREN PROBARLAS?

**Luka-pyon:** ¡CLARO! :D

**Nonoko: **LA AZUL ES PARA RUKA Y LA ROJA ES PARA NATSUME….ES DE ACUERDO AL ALICE TAMBIEN =)

**Luka-pyon: **¿QUIERES NATSUME?

**Natsume:** ¿ESTAN SEGURAS DE Q CON ESTO NO ME VOY A INTOXICAR Y Q ME DE UNA ENFERMEDAD POR UNA SEMANA PORQ A LA MANIATICA ESA LE DIERON GANAS DE VENGARSE POR LO Q LE HICE? ¬_¬….

**Nonoko y Anna: **TOTALMENTE =) (es algo peor o.O!)

Los dos se comieron las pastillas….jejeje….

**Luka-pyon: **ESTUVO MUY RICA: D….GRACIAS

**Natsume: **¡HMP!... (Siempre tan expresivo el tipo ¬¬)

**Anna y Nonoko: **BUENO, VAMOS A SEGUIR REPARTIENDO CONDENAS…MEJOR DICHO PASTILLAS =)….

**Natsume: **me siento medio raro….de repente siento unas ganas de…..-piensa jii-san pervertido-

**Ruka-pyon:** NATSUME…. ¿ESTAS BIEN?

**Natsume:** SI, SOLO NECESITO UN RATO A SOLAS….TE ALCANZO LUEGO RUKA.

**Ruka-pyon:** BUENO…..TE VEO LUEGO…

Ruka se va….jejeje

**Natsume:** porque…siento esto…quiero…me está afectando el sol…pero…..quiero…quiero verla….-piensa el coqueto jii-san XD-

**Buenop…..jejeje….en el próximo sigo…..gracias a los q leyeron =)…..mis agradecimientos a la autora =)…GRACIAS POR TODO MI QUERIDISIMA AUTORA Y….YA ME VOY PORQ ME ENTRO SUEÑO….jejeje…..en el próximo me esfuerzo mas y…. ¡Animo!**


	4. PROGRAMA

**Jejejeje…..hola!...GRACIAS POR PONERLO AUNQ SEA TARDE ….NO SABES CUANTA EMOCION ME DIO LEERLO ….y….una cosita mas (cog) (cog)..U.U….¡DIOS Q BONITA Q ERES! O.o!….ENCERIO! O.o…PARECES UNA MODELO….=)…TE ACABO DE VER EN TU FACE….YO ME QUEDE HELADA O.o…..EN VERDAD…SE ME HACE Q DEBERIAS VENDER PRODUCTOS EN COMERCIALES DE TELEVISION U.U…O MODELO =)….EN VERDAD!...YOU'RE A PRETTY GIRL ;)…..definitivamente eres mi escritora favorita U.U…además de ser la mejor =)…eres la más bonita de este mundo ;)…DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES LA SENPAI Q MAS ADMIRO U.U…jejeje…XD…..Buenop creo q algunas personitas han de estar leyendo mi comentario para saber : ¡¿QUE PASO CON EL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO? ¡¿SE VOLVIO MAS LOCO DE LO Q YA ESTA? ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ME INTERESA LA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA COMUN Y CORRIENTE? ¡¿SE LE HABRAN MUERTO LAS NEURONAS Q LE QUEDABAN O.o? ¡¿O ES Q EL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO CAYO EN MI TRAMPA ¬_¬? …..pues señoras y señores (cof) (cof)…EN ESTE MOMENTO PIDO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO PARA EL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO….digo…..MI PROXIMO ESCLAVO…..digo…..HYUUGA NATSUME ¬¬…..PUES MIENTRAS EL SE LA PASABA VAGUEANDO Y PREGUNTANDOSE: ¿Q PANTIES TENDRA HOY FLORECITAS? ¬¬…..YO HE TEJIDO UNA RED ALREDEDOR DE EL SIN Q SE DE CUENTA XD…..POBRE INCREDULO…..digo….POBRE PERVERTIDO….digo…JII-SAN PERVERTIDO….digo ¬¬…. ¡USTEDES SABEN XD!, buenops sin aburrirlos más con mi discurso de día de la bandera… (Como lo odio ¬¬)….la continuación de mi masacre hacia JII-SAN PERVERTIDO! XD… (Aplausos) (Aplausos)…**

**Anterior reseña: **

**Natsume: porque…siento esto…quiero…me está afectando el sol **¬¬**…pero…..quiero…quiero verla….-piensa el coqueto jii-san XD-**

Mientras Natsume caminaba pensando en lo q el siempre sabe pensar ¬¬…POBRE JII-SAN PERVERTIDO ¬¬….(YA SOLO LE FALTA DELIRAR PARA VOLVERSE TOTALMENTE LOCO XD)

(cog) (cog)…..buenop mientras el caminaba…de pronto el escucho una carcajada q el ya conocía y se acerco a ver….(jejeje…)

Mikan: ¡YA PARA TSUBASA-SENPAI XD!

Tsubasa: ¡¿CREES Q ESTOY LOCO? ¡YA ES MUY TARDE PARA ESO! ¡ME ENCANTA Q TE RIAS XD! ¡TIENES UNA BONITA CARCAJADA! ADEMAS… (Esa chica me dijo q lo hiciera ¬¬….-piensa-)

Mikan: SI LO SE! XD…PERO DESCANSEMOS UN MOMENTO, ¿YA?...A VECES Q TE HAGAN MUCHAS COSQUILLAS ES DEMASIADO…XD….

Tsubasa: BUENO, SOLO UN RATO =)…

Mikan: JEJEJE….GRACIAS TSUBASA-SENPAI =)….SABES NO SE PORQ PERO ME ESTA ENTRANDO SUEÑO….AHHHHHH…TSUBASA-SENPAI….

Tsubasa: ¿SI MI PEQUEÑITA?

Mikan: ¿ME PUEDO DORMIR EN TU REGASO? =)….

Tsubasa: ¿EH?

Mikan: ES Q TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO ;)…..

Tsubasa: CLARO! =)…..Q NO HARIA POR MI PEQUEÑITA ADORADA =)…..

(Mikan se recostó sobre Tsubasa-senpai XD…y mientras lo hacía….jejeje….el jii-san pervertido los miraba con furia XD…..no podía hacer nada…..porq Mikan se lo había pedido a Tsubasa-senpai…..además el pensaba q se la veía más bonita durmiendo…. (semejante escandalosa q es despierta ¬¬)…sin embargo…jejeje…..no podía soportar la idea de verlos tan juntos….q empezó a descontrolarse…y cuando se descontrola…jejeje….ya saben q hace…..XD (murmullo malicioso)…..jejeje…(cog) (cog) (cog)…..a-a-a-hhhhh…..voy por un vaso de agua…..ya hasta ni murmurar pue-e-edo….…..se nota q mis cuerdas vocales me quieren demasiado….¬¬…..)

Natsume: ¡¿POR Q DEMONIOS ESTAN TAN JUNTOS? ¡¿POR Q LA MALDITA SOMBRA ACEPTO? ….Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¡¿POR Q FLORECITAS SE LO PIDIO? …..-piensa el pobre jii-san pervertido XD- (oye….. ¿Estás llorando? O.o!….. En verdad estos tiempos cambian….pero creo q está funcionando mi venganza demasiado bien XD…)

Tsubasa: ¿POR Q EN ESTOS ULTIMOS INSTANTES SIENTO Q DEBO DESPEDIRME DE MISAKI? O.o….-piensa el pobre desafortunado ….(WAAA..LO SIENTO TSUBASA-SENPAI!)…..-

Mikan: AY…HOWALON…JEJEJE….

Tsubasa: MIKAN O.o…..HASTA CUANDO DUERMES PIENSAS EN EL HOWALON? O.o…

Mikan: JEJEJE…..QUIERO COMERTE…JEJEJE….

Tsubasa: MIKAN….¿ULTIMAMENTE HAS ESTADO COMIENDO BIEN? O.o

Mikan: VEN…AQUÍ…

Tsubasa: MIKAN? O.o… ¡¿TE VOLVISTE CANIBAL? O.o…..RESPONDEME… ¡¿POR Q TIENES TUS LABIOS TAN GRANDES? O.o….¿HAS ESTADO COMIENDO 5 HOWALONS AL MISMO TIEMPO? O.o…..MAL MAL MIKAN…..

Mikan: HOWALON….

Tsubasa: ¡¿PORQ SIENTO Q DEBO RESPONDER "MANDE"? O.o!...

Mikan: SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO….MI HOWALON…..JEJEJE….

Tsubasa: ¿ENCERIO? O.o

Mikan: SI…..HE COMIDO MUCHOS MAS Q TU ANTES….Y SABES Q?

Tsubasa: ¿QUE? O.o!

Mikan: TU TIENES EL MISMO DESTINO: D…MI BOCA…

Tsubasa: ¡¿Qué? ¡O.O! ¡O.O! ¡O.O! ¡O.O!... ¡¿MIKAN?...

Mikan: VEN…A…MI…

Tsubasa: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O.o!...

Y poco a poco la coqueta MIKAN O.o!...FUE ACERCANDO SUS LABIOS A LOS DE TSUBASA SENPAI! O.o… ¡¿QUERIA BESAR AL POBRE HOWALON? O.o….PERO ANTES DE Q ELLA ROZARA SUS LABIOS…..NATSUME PRENDIO UNA LLAMA EN EL PELO DE TSUBASA-SENPAI…. ¡MALDITO JII-SAN PERVERTIDO! ¡SIEMPRE ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO ¬¬…! ¡MIKAN YA IBA A PERDER SU VIRGINIDAD DE LABIOS ¬¬….!

Natsume: SERAS…..UN…..IDIOTA…..MALDITA…..SOMBRA…..

Tsubasa: N-N-N-N-N-N-N-A-A-A-T-T-T-T-S-S-S-U-U-U-M-M-M-E-E-E-E…o.O…Y….¿QUE HACES POR ESTOS HUMILDES BARRIOS? ^^… (Como si pudiera cambiar el tema ¬¬…)

Natsume: ¿YA DIJISTE TUS ULTIMAS PLEGARIAS, SOMBRA?

Tsubasa: CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO Q POR LO MENOS ME LLAMES TSUBASA….¬¬….SE NOTAS Q SIEMPRE EL NIÑO EDUCADO Y EGOCENTRICO ME ESCUCHA ¬¬….(Tsubasa…..¿es buen momento para llevarle la contraria?)

Natsume: SI YA LAS TERMINASTE…..ENTONCES…

Pero antes de q Natsume dijera otra palabra…se acuerdan de Mikan? O.o….cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsume, a la pobre la voto al suelo o.O…..mal mal Tsubasa-senpai ¬_¬…retiro lo dicho ¬¬…Buenop y Mikan ha sido media sonámbula q se levanto a buscar a su PRECIADO HOWALON O.o….y busco y busco…..mientras estos seguían "conversando" XD…..¿oye Mikan…..como te comes los howalons? O.o!…

Y antes q jii-san pervertido dijera lo último….MIKAN ¡LO BESO! O.o!...Y AQUÍ LO SIGUIENTE….

Natsume: ¿?...

Mikan: JEJEJE….HOWALON!….. (Ay Mikan XD)

Tsubasa: …..o.O….

Cuando Mikan despego sus labios de los de jii-san pervertido…..ella despertó….

Mikan: AYYY…..Q LINDO SUEÑO ^^…EH….¿TSUBASA POR Q ESTAS PALIDO? ¿NATSUME, CUANDO LLEGASTE?...¿EH?...NATSUME….ESTAS…

Natsume: … (bajada la cabeza)

Mikan: ¿….BIEN?

Natsume se fue corriendo no sabía q decir ni hacer…él era el q le había robado besos pero, ella ahora se lo había robado uno…y JII-SAN PERVERTIDO NO SABIA Q HACER! O.o

Natsume: ¡TRANQUILIZATE! ¡SOLO FUE UN BESO Q LE DIO A SU HOWALON O.o! ¡ES UN BICHO RARO Q TE ACABA DE DAR UN INSIGNIFICANTE BESO! ¡NO TE ALTERES! ¡CONTROL DE NIÑO EGOCENTRICO…..ACTIVADO!...EH…PORQ ESCUCHO MIS PENSAMIENTOS O.o…

Gaby: ¡DIOS! ¡YA TE DIJE!...¡"TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO O.o"!...

Natsume: AH…..SOLO ES LA LOCA CHIFLADA ¬¬…

Gaby: ¿COMO Q LOCA CHIFLADA?…..MAS RESPETO PARA TU AUTORA ¬¬…

Natsume: OTRA VEZ ESTAS CON TUS HISTORIAS RARAS ¬¬….I-D-I-O-T-A…..¬¬

Gaby: NATSUME….SERAS….JEJEJE….YA VEO….YA VEO….NO TE VASTO….JEJEJE…NO ES SUFICIENTE… ¿NO?...YA VEO….YA VEO…JII-SAN PERVERTIDO!...JEJEJEJE…..TE RETO!

Natsume: ¿EH?... ¿Q AHORA QUIERES OBTENER ALGO DE MI? ¬¬…¡NO LO CONSEGUIRAS!...E-S-T-U-P-I-D-A ¬¬…

Gaby: NATSUME…..¿NO PUEDES DECIR OTRA COSA Q NO SEAN INSULTOS?

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: JEJEJE….¡este güero ya me arto! –pienso XD-…..NATSUME….TE RETO =)

Natsume: HABER…QUITEMONOS LAS MASCARAS….¿Q DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?

Gaby: YA LO SABRAS….YA LO SABRAS…PERO HASTA ESO…TE RETO…PERVERTIDO O.o…

Natsume: ¿Y Q GANO YO CON ESO?

Gaby: A PARTE DE PERVERTIDO INTERESADO ¬_¬…..MAL MAL JII-SAN INTERESADO….

Natsume: ¬_¬…..Y…SI YA TEMINASTE TU DISCURSO…ME RESPONDES RAPIDO?..ESTOY DE APURO ¬¬…..

Gaby: SI YA LO SE XD….digo…..BUENO TE LO VOY A DECIR =)…..

Natsume: HMP.

Gaby: TIENES Q….MIRARLE A MIKAN POR MAS DE MEDIA HORA Y ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACION CON ELLA…JEJEJEJE…Y LE TIENES Q DECIR 3 CUMPLIDOS... ¡QUE NO SEAN PERVERTIDOS, POR FAVOR!...SE UN CABALLERO….CON MI NIÑITA XD….NO LA HAGAS LLORAR O PIERDES….Y SI LA HACES ENFADAR…..JEJEJE…..TAMBIEN PIERDES Y APARTE DE ESO….VAS A TENER Q HACER UNA PENITENCIA MAS….

Natsume: ¿Q COSA? ¬¬

Gaby: LE TIENES Q DECIR Q ES LO Q EN VERDAD PIENSAS DE ELLA, YA Q YO SE MUY BIEN Q DETRÁS DE ESE CORAZON CON MARCO DE PIEDRA HAY UN CORAZON Q SABE LO Q SIENTE =), ¿NO? (parte de mi venganza también, claro ¬¬)…

Natsume: HMP, ¿Y Q ES LO Q YO TE DIGO SI GANO?

Gaby: LO Q QUIERAS ^^….. (q difícil q es complacer a los demás …..)

Natsume: MMMMMMMM….ENTONCES SI YO GANO…TU SERAS MI SIRVIENTA POR UN MES ¬¬

Gaby: TRATO HECHO ….. (Por q siento q he cometido el error más grave de mi vida? O.o)

Natsume: HMP.

Gaby: NATSUME….UNA PREGUNTA…

Natsume: ¿Y AHORA Q QUIERES CHIFLADA? ¬¬….

Gaby: GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSA ATENCION ¬¬….

Natsume: YA SARCASTICA Q QUIERES? ¬¬…

Gaby: ¿EN VERDAD TE DA MIEDO Q TE ROBEN UN BESO? O.o!

Natsume: o.O…TU…COMO….O.o!...CON Q AHORA ME ESPIAS, ¿NO? ¬¬…..OTRA MALDITA FAN ¬¬….

Gaby: YA QUISIERAS…JII-SAN INTERESADO ¬_¬…NI SIQUIERA SE Q ES LO Q TE VERAN XD….. (COG) (COG)…AHORA SI DIME….ESTAMOS EN UN CONCURSO DE PREGUNTAS SI DICES TODAS LAS 10 PREGUNTAS CON LA VERDAD…..TE GANAS….UN SPRI PARA Q NO TE TENGAS Q BAÑAR UN MES!, UN SPRI Q TE RESUELVA LOS MOLESTOSOS DEBERES DE MATE…..Y UNA ALMOHADA Q TE HAGA TENER SUEÑOS BONITOS DE LO Q ESTABAS PENSANDO ANTES DE DORMIR ¬_¬….SABES A LO Q ME REFIERO ¬¬…

Natsume: o.O!

Gaby: (cog) (cog)…BUENO PRIMERA PREGUNTA: ¿Por qué NO ERES SINCERO CON LAS PERSONAS?

Natsume: ¿TE IMPORTA?

Gaby: A….CIERTO ME OLVIDE…JEJEJE…..SI DICES UN INSULTO ANTE TU AMA…TE DARAN UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA DE ACUERDO AL NIVEL DE TU INSULTO SEGÚN YO LO CONSIDERE =)….Y…..¿Q DECIAS MI QUERIDISIMO JII-SAN INTERESADO? =).

Natsume: O.o!...Q QUIERES DE MI? ¬_¬

Gaby: UNA RESPUESTA ^^

Natsume: CLARO…¬¬…¿Qué QUIERES?

Gaby: 10 SEGUNDOS PARA APLASTAR EL BOTON DE DESCARGAS ELECTRICAS….HABLO ENCERIO ¬¬….TU RESPUESTA EN 10…9…8…

Natsume: O.o!...HMP….NO SOY SINCERO CON LAS PERSONAS Q NO ME INTERESAN ¬¬…ADEMAS NO QUIERO DARLES ILUSIONES A LAS E-S-T-U-P-I-D-A-S ¬¬…..

Gaby: (semejante egocéntrico ¬¬….) ¡CORRECTO!...JEJEJE…..UN POQUITO MAS Y YA APLASTABA EL BOTON …

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: SEGUNDA PREGUNTA: ¿CONSIDERAS A RUKA-PYON COMO TU AMIGO DEL ALMA, COMPAÑERO, HERMANO, AMIGO INSEPARABLE, COMO UÑA Y MUGRE?

Natsume: ¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? QUEMARE AL DIRECTOR DEL PROGRAMA ¬¬…..

Director del programa: O.o!

Gaby: NATSUME….NO ASUSTES AL DIRECTOR CON TU MIRADA ASESINA….6…5…4…

Natsume: HMP!...SI ¬¬….

Gaby: ¡CORRECTO! (UN POQUITO MAS Y LO HACIA! )…..TERCERA PREGUNTA…. ¿DEL UNO AL DIEZ CUANTO TE ATRAE SUMIRE?...

Natsume: -1 ¬¬….

Gaby: ¡CORRECTO!...POBRE INGENUA….digo….SUMIRE ^^…CUARTA PREGUNTA….¿ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA QUISISTE SER DELEGADO Y Q ES LO Q TU CAMBIARIAS EN EL SALON?

Natsume: SI, HUBIERA QUEMADO A TODOS LOS PROFESORES INCLUYENDO AL MALDITO DE NARUMI (te observo Narumi ¬¬…) Y ME HUBIERA SALTADO TODAS LAS CLASES DEL AÑO ¬¬.

Gaby: ¡CORRECTO! ¡Q EJEMPLO DE DELEGADO O ES Q ¿ACASO NO OYEN LO SARCASTICAS Q SON MIS PALABRAS?, NO SEÑORES ^^!...QUINTA PREGUNTA….¿DICEN Q TIENES UNA LINDA HERMANITA, ENTONCES COMO SERIA EL CHICO IDEAL PARA ELLA SEGÚN TU FORMA DE PENSAR?

Natsume: EL Q LOGRE SOBREVIVIR ANTE MIS LLAMAS ¬¬…

Gaby: ¡CORRECTO! ¡NO DUDO Q PRONTO LLEGUE EL HOMBRE IDEAL PARA MI LINDA AOI *_*!

Natsume: HMP! ¬¬…..

Gaby: SEXTA PREGUNTA…JEJEJE… ¿DICEN Q LE TIENES MUCHO AFECTO A UNA PERSONITA Q LA MAYORIA DE VECES LE VES SU ROPA INTERIOR, ES ESO VERDAD MI QUERIDISIMO JII-SAN INTERESADO? ;)…..

Natsume: DEMANDARE A ESTE PROGRAMA ¬¬…

Gaby: 2!...1!...:D…..

Natsume: (murmullo)…

Gaby: QUE DIJISTE NO TE ESCUCHE MUY BIEN =)….. (CASI! )…

Natsume: Q…

Gaby: ¿Q…? =)

Natsume: ALGUN DIA LO SABRAS! O.o!

Gaby: ¿EH? ¿CORRECTO? O.o!...BUENO…..SEPTIMA PREGUNTA: ¿Qué HARIAS SI DESCUBRIERAS QUE A MIKAN LE GUSTA TSUBASA-SENPAI Y POR Q?

Natsume: MALDITO PROGRAMA ¬¬….

Gaby: YYY! :D…..

Natsume: LO QUEMARIA HASTA Q LO VIERA BIEN ROSTIZADO COMO PARA UNA PARRILLADA….Y LO HICIERA PORQ ME CAE MAL ¬¬.

Gaby: ¡CORRECTO…..PERO SOLO DIJISTE LA MITAD DE LA RESPUESTA CORRECTA!...COMPLETALA O SI NO…

Natsume: ¿O SI NO? ¬¬…

Gaby: JEJEJE….PENITENCIA…..

Natsume: ¿Q CLASE DE LOCO VE ESTE PROGRAMA? ¬¬…..

Gaby: SI TE DISTE CUENTA… ¡SE ESTA VIENDO POR TODAS LAS TELEVISIONES DE GAKUEN ALICE! O.o…

Natsume: CLARO ¬¬… (Lunática ¬¬…-piensa-)

Gaby: Y…BIEN….RESPONDE =)

Natsume: ¬_¬….

Gaby: NO OIGO TU MELODIOSA VOZ MI QUERIDISIMO JII-SAN INTERESADO =)…..

Natsume: LA VERDAD ES Q YO…)

**Jejeje…aquí les dejo con la curiosidad ;)….MIL GRACIAS A MI AUTORA FAVORITA Y HERMOSA =)…jejeje gracias a los q leyeron…;)…..y ¡SAYONARA! =) (JII-SAN INTERESADO TE MIRARE "MUY DE CERCA O.o!" JEJEJE….)**


	5. ACHAN

**Hola!...XD…a los años q paso por aquí …pero…..¡SOBREVIVI ESTA SEMANA O.o!...…GRACIAS A MI ESCRITORA BONITA, FABULOSA, EXCELENTE ESCRITORA, EXCELENTE PERSONA, LA MAS BONITA DE ESTE MUNDO (llorando de alegría), A LA Q LA HAGA LLORAR O LA HAGA SENTIR MAL SE LAS VERA CONMIGO ¬¬…..SU FAN NUMERO UNO =)….VERO! VERO! VERO! TU PUEDES! ANIMO! ESCRIBES HERMOSO! NADIE COMO TU!...JEJEJE….EN VERDAD MIS RESPETOS PARA MI QUERIDISIMA ESCRITORA Y MI SENPAI FAVORITA =)….¡NIÑA TE QUIERO DEMASIADO XD!...ESO Q TE VOY CONOCIENDO POCO TIEMPO XD…JEJEJE…EN VERDAD TE QUIERO MUCHO MI QUERIDISIMA SENPAI ….YA SABES Q ESTOY AQUÍ PARA APOYARTE SI QUIERES SONREIR, SI QUIERES LLORAR, SI QUIERES GRITAR…..AQUI TOY…..EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS ¡AQUÍ ME TIENES! (sonó raro o.O!)….BUENOP…..(cog) (cog)….ESTA SEMANA HAS HECHO UN HERMOSO TRABAJO ME MATE DE LA RISA CON "DON TA EL GATITO?"….JEJEJE….Y Q ROMANTICO MI PEQUEÑA MIKAN Y EL JII-SAN PERVERTIDO….YA VEO PORQ LLORA Y SUPLICA TODOS LOS DIAS POR EL….MIKANXNATSUME! XD….LO SIENTO ¡EN VERDAD! POR NO PONER MIS RESEÑAS A TUS HERMOSAS HISTORIAS PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO …..RECIEN HOY VUELVO POR ESTOS BARRIOS…..JEJEJE….PERO SIEMPRE ESTARE LEYENDO =)…Y PARA DISCULPARME PARA LOS Q LEIAN MIS RESEÑAS ¬¬…..¡LEAN O.o….!...si quieren XD…JEJEJE…Y PARA MI SENPAI FAVORITA Y HERMOSA….MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS U.U….ESPERO Q SEPAN COMPRENDERME EN MIS TROPIEZOS Y CAIDAS…EN MI PERSONALIDAD Y EN LO SARCASTICO (¿desde cuándo soy sarcástica o.O?...quien sabe ¬¬….)**

**EN MIS RISAS Y EN MIS LLANTOS….EN MIS GANAS DE PATEAR A MI GATO IMAGINARIO Y EN MI ESTRÉS POR LOS MALDITOS DEBERES Q ME MANDAN CADA SANTO DIA ¬¬…..(¡los estoy observando profes ¬¬…..algún día…..ya verán ¬¬…..!)…..EN Q MI CUENTA DE YOUTUBE SE BLOQUEO POR EL SANTO COPYRIGHT Y EN Q NO SUBO LOS CAPS DE GA RAPIDO ¬¬….(te odio copyright ¬¬…..)…..EN RESUMEN U.U…..PERDON O.o!...JEJEJEJE….Y SIN ABURIRLES MAS CON MIS COSAS ¬¬…. (Cof) (Cof)….(SEGUIMOS CON EL PROGRAMA: "HACIENDOLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A LOS PERSONAJES DE GA (ESPECIALMENTE AL GATITO ¬¬….JEJEJE XD)"….**

Gaby: (cof) (cof) U.U….¡¿Q HAY?...digo…..GOOOOOODDDD MOOOORNING….digo….Q MAAAAAAAAAAS?...digo…..¿DON TA EL GATITO…O.o?...digo….¡BIENVENIDOS AL PROGRAMA "HACIENDOLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A LOS PERSONAJES DE GA (ESPECIALMENTE AL GATITO ¬¬….JEJEJE XD)!"

Director: GABY-SAN…..¬¬…. ¿TE APRENDISTE TUS LINEAS? ¬¬…VERAS Q NO ES UN ENSAYO ¬¬…¡PARA ESO TE PAGO!

Gaby: RESPONDIENDO A SUS HERMOSAS PREGUNTAS….TAL VEZ REVISE LAS LINEAS =) (entienda he estado estresada todo el santo día )…..SI, YA LO SE ¬¬…. (Todos los días con la misma lata….creo si sigue así….considerare mi próxima víctima ¬¬…o…creo q el gatito necesita una charla a solas con el director…jejeje….XD)….Y DIGAME….HASTA LA FECHA NO SE CUANTO ME PAGA O.o!

Director: o.O!...CREO Q ES MEJOR SEGUIR EL PROGRAMA…PROSIGAN =)

Gaby: DIRECTOR ¬¬…CREO Q USTED NECESITA UNA CHARLA CON EL GATITO…..JEJEJE…..XD…(cof) (cof)….O-O-O-LVIDE Q-Q-QUE LA R-R-RISA M-A-A-ALICIOSA M-ME H-HACE D-DAÑO _….A-A-AGUA….P-P-PRODUCCION!... (Cof) (Cof)…..P-P-PRODUCCION!...

Productor: TEN AGUA! O.o….

Me lanza un balde de agua q me deja mojada de pies a cabeza o.O!

Gaby: ¡AAACHUUU!...SE NOTA Q AQUÍ TIENEN A LOS MEJORES PROFESIONALES ¬¬…..EXPERTOS EN EL ASUNTO…¬¬….

Natsume: JAJAJAJAJA XD…

Gaby: ¿DE Q TE RIES GATITO? ¬¬….. ¿SABIA Q ME ODIABAS PERO EN VERDAD ES TANTO ? ¬¬…YA Q….Y HABLANDO DE EL GATITO….TU… (Con mi mirada perversa XD)….JUANITO PENAVERTO…digo…PERVERTIDO EN SERIE! O.o…digo…LINDO GATITO….JEJEJE…RESPONDEME LA PREGUNTITA ¬_¬….O SI NO….=D…..

Natsume: DESDE CUANDO ME LLAMAS POR ESE ESTUPIDO NOMBRE? ¬¬…..

Gaby: DESDE Q MIKAN MEDIA BORRACHA TE LLAMO GATITO: D…ME GUTO…JEJEJE…

Natsume: NO TE HE AUTORIZO PARA Q HAGAS ESO ¬¬…..

Gaby: PRODUCCION!..PASENME EL BOTON DE DESCARGAS ELECTRICAS, SABES…TAMBIEN AUMENTARON ANGUILAS: D…. ¿QUE DECIAS GATITO?

Natsume: MANIPULADORA ¬¬…..

Gaby: JEJEJE…

Natsume: ¬_¬…..

Gaby: GATITO!

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES LOCA SUELTA? ¬¬….

Gaby: JEJEJE…PRODUCCION!

Natsume: ¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES? SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA ESTOY APURADO…¬¬…

Gaby: ¿Y A MI Q ME IMPORTA?...JEJEJE….NO MENTIRA….Y COMO ASI TAN APURADO LINDO GATITO :D….

Natsume: OYE ESO SI SE ESCUCHO RARO O.o!

Gaby: JEJEJE…LO SE….BUENO YA NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA GATITO MAÑOSO ¬¬…..DIME…. ¿CUAL ES EL FINAL DE CREPUSCULO?...digo….¿Qué HARIAS SI DESCUBRIERAS QUE A MIKAN LE GUSTA TSUBASA-SENPAI Y POR Q?...COMPLETO ¬¬….

Natsume: Y Q PASA SI NO QUIERO RESPONDER A TUS MUGROSAS PREGUNTAS ¬¬…..

Gaby: PRODUCCION TRAIGAME EL BOTON DE LA VERDAD XD….

Natsume: YA ME ABURRISTE ¬¬…

Gaby: SERIO O.o!

Natsume: SI HE RECIBIDO CASTIGOS PEORES Q ESOS ¬¬….

Gaby: NO SE VALE! NO SE VALE! TU YA ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO AL MALTRATO _…..SEMEJANTE MASOQUISTA ¬¬…PERO NATSUME….CREEME Q TENGO MUCHAS MAS COSAS Q CHANTAGEAR JEJEJE…ACUERDATE DE LO Q PASO EN LA ANTERIOR RESEÑA…JEJEJE…QUIERES Q DIGA ESO EN PLENA TV? ¿Qué DICES SOBRE ESO GATITO MAÑOSO?...

Natsume: SERAS…..

Gaby: SI YO SIEMPRE SOY XD….JEJEJE….AHORA A LO NUESTRO GATITO MAÑOSO RESPONDE…..

Natsume: YO LE HARIA ESO A LA SOMBRA ESTUPIDA PORQ….ME CAE MAL Y ADEMAS DE ESO…..NO PUEDO SOPORTAR Q HAGAN SEMEJANTES ESCENITAS EN FRENTE DE MI… ¡POR DIOS ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA! ¡AUNQ A VECES…HAGAN COSAS PEORES…..PERO ODIO VER ESAS COSAS ¬¬…..ESO DEL AMOR…COSA ESTUPIDA ¬¬….

Un sonido de algo electrocutándose….(aplaste el botón XD)

Natsume: ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA LOCA SIN CEREBRO? O.o….

Gaby: ESO FUE PORQ ERES UN ESTUPIDO….¡GATITO MALO! _…..

Natsume: A ESTA Q LE PASA ¬¬….PRIMERO VIENE CON LO DE JII-SAN DESPUES GATITO Y AHORA MALO….. ¿A ESTA YA SE LE SAFO EL ULTIMO TORNILLO Q TENIA EN PIE ¬¬….?

Gaby: CUIDADO GATO Q TE ESTOY OYENDO O.o!...CAMBIANDO DE TEMA….¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A DECIR Q EL AMOR ES UNA COSA ESTUPIDA ESE FUE TU MAYOR PECADO…NO…FUE UN CRIMEN…OYE…COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI TU ESTAS-

Natsume: (el gato malo susurra mientras me tapaba la boca)…CALLATE TONTA…

Gaby: JEJEJE….CON Q TE AVERGUENZAS NO GATO MALO: D…

Natsume: ¬_¬….

Gaby: SABES…..EL AMOR ES LO MAS BONITO Q PUEDE HABER EN ESTA VIDA, ES LO Q TE IMPULSA A SEGUIR ADELANTE…EL AMOR NO SOLO TIENE Q VER CON LA PERSONA Q TE GUSTA SINO CON LOS Q ESTAN A TU ALREDEDOR….COMO EL AMOR HACIA TU MAMA, PAPA, HERMANO, AMIGOS Y LAS PERSONAS Q APRECIAS (tu también Verito )…..EL AMOR..ES UNO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PUROS DE ESTE MUNDO =D…..JEJEJE….POR ESO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR Q DIGAS ESO TAN HORRIBLE DEL AMOR….¿ACASO NO QUIERES A AOI?...…..

Natsume: ¬¬…

Gaby: YA VES =)…..JEJEJE…ENTONCES ¡CORRECTO CON LO Q DIJISTE!...OCTAVA PREGUNTA: ¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?

Natsume: ESO SI YA ES PASARSE DE LA RAYA ¬¬…..ESTE PROGRAMA SOLO ES UN COVERTOR…LO Q EN VERDAD QUIEREN ES ENTERARSE DE MI VIDA PERSONAL ¬¬….SE NOTA Q NO TIENEN NADA Q HACER ¬¬…..

Presionar el botón….XD….ya me gusto…

Natsume: Y ESTA VEZ PORQ? ¬¬….NO ME VENGAS CON OTRO DISCURSITO….

Gaby: YO NO FUI, FUE TETE XD….

Natsume: ¿Quién FUE? ¬¬….

Mikan: YO ^^…

Todos: ¡¿O.o?...

Gaby: M-M-MIKAN Q HACES AQUÍ?

Mikan: ES Q MIENTRAS ESTABA TRATANDO DE ACORDARME Q FUE LO Q ME PASO….TSUBASA-SENPAI Y LOS DEMAS ME DEJARON SOLITA Y SE FUERON A VER EL PROGRAMA "HACIENDOLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A LOS PERSONAJES DE GA"….

Natsume: HMP? O.o!...

Gaby: Q TE DIJE XD….TIENE UN RATING ELEVADO…ESO Q ES EL PRIMER PROGRAMA…..JEJEJE…GATITO MALO…TUS ADMIRADORAS SUBEN MUCHO EL RATING…VENDRAS MAS SEGUIDO XD….

Natsume: ….¬¬….

Gaby: TAN EXPRESIVO EL GATITO ¬¬…NO ME DIGAS Q TE COMIO LA LENGUA EL RATON XD…ESO Q ERES GATO XD….MAL MAL GATITO MALO XD….

Natsume: Y TU TONTA PORQ ESTAS AQUÍ? ¬¬…

Mikan: YA TE DIGO Q ME ABURRI ¬¬…ADEMAS ¿ESTABAN HABLANDO DE MI? :D…

Gaby: JEJEJE… ¿QUIERES SABER? :D….

Mikan: SIPI ^^

Natsume: Q ESTRESANTE ¬¬…..ME LARGO ¬¬…

Gaby: HEY, HEY, ¿ADONDE CREES Q VAS?

Natsume: NO VES…ME LARGO DE ESTE PROGRAMA DE BOLA DE IDIOTAS ¬¬…..PUEDE SER CONTAGIOSO ¬¬…

Gaby: ¬¬….PRODUCCION…PALO ANESTESIA ¬¬….

Natsume: ¡¿o.O?...

Golpee con todas mis fuerzas la cabeza del gatito malo XD…después de un rato en el bosque…

Natsume: ¿Qué ME PASO LO UNICO Q ME ACUERDO ES Q ESCUCHE UNA RISA MALEVOLA CONOCIDA Q DECIA : "LE DI!, LE DI!"…LOCA SUELTA….LO BUENO ES Q YA ME SAFE DE ESE ESTUPIDO PROGRAMA ¬¬…

Gaby: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: D…

Natsume: O.o!...(hazte el muerto, hazte el muerto-piensa-)

Gaby: OYE GATO MALO…QUIERES Q TE DESPIERTE CON MI PALITO DESPERTADOR :D…..UN NUEVO INVENTO DE HOTARU =)…..HABER…COMO ME DIJO Q ERA…PRIMERO…..PONGO EN MODO NATSUME, OHHHHH O.o!...DESPUES PONGO EL ARMA Q QUIERO UTILIZAR…HABER….VEAMOS…..CUAL DE ESTAS….SUSTO EXTREMO…NOOOO VAYA A QUEDAR TRAUMADO EL POBRE….FELICIDAD INCONTENIBLE…..SU RISA ME VA A DAR MIEDO O.o!...ESTADO DE BORRACHO ASUSTADO…PARA DESPUES XD…..SUSTO AVERGONZADO….NOOOOO ESTE ES CUANDO MIKAN ESTE CERCA PARA GRABARLE CON CAMARA….AFEMINADO…ME VOY A QUEDAR TRAUMADA O.o!...DULCE VENGANZA….JEJEJE…GATOOOOOO…..GUAMBRA LEVANTATE…VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA…NO MENTIRA…JEJEJE XD….GATOOOOO…..AUN NO TIENES Q MORIR ¬¬…..AUNQ QUISIERA PERO…NO….JEJEJE XD….BUUUUUUUUUEEEEEENO YA Q EL GATO NO QUIERE DESPERTAR….PRESIONEMOS ESTE BOTON…CONSTE Q TE INTENTE DESPERTAR…..DULCE VENGANZA….HABER….NIVEL DE VENGANZA….SUSTO PEQUEÑO….NOOOOOO…..SUSTO GRANDE…..NOOOOOO…TRAUMA SEVERO….TAL VEZ…MMMMM…CLAUSTROFOBIA POR TODA LA VIDA…SEEEEEEEEEE…..JEJEJE….GATOOOOOOO…..NOMAS NO ME DEMANDES…..CONSTE Q TE AVISO…..XD

Natsume: YA CALLATE LOCA…..ERES MUY RUIDOSA ¬¬…

Gaby: DIABLOS! QUERIA USAR EL PALITO DESPERTADOR ¬¬…BUENO ALGUN DIA SERA LA OCASIÓN (jejeje….muy pronto)….

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES? ¬¬…..

Gaby: VENIA A VER SI SOBREVIVISTE A MI PALO ANESTECIA XD…

Natsume: BUENO YA ME VES VIVITO Y COLEANDO ¬¬…..

Gaby: MAS DE LO Q QUISIERA ¬¬…..

Natsume: ¿YA TE VAS? ¬¬…..

Gaby: ¬_¬…..TRAJE EL BOTON…..PORSI…..

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES?...

Gaby: VINE AQUÍ PARA ACTUAR UN PAPEL DE ACTUACION: D….

Natsume: HPM?.. ¬¬…SEA LO Q SEA FUERA DE MI VISTA ¬¬…

Gaby: ES Q TE NECESITO ….POR DESGRACIA ¬¬…PERO COMO SOY BUENA GENTE LO VOY A HACER POR TI : D….

Natsume: NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA ¬¬

Gaby: ¡NO ES LASTIMA, YO QUIERO A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS POR IGUAL…..INCLUTENDOTE ¬¬!

Natsume: Q QUIERES…..Q TE PATEE? ¬_¬….

Gaby: NOP, YO VINE AQUÍ PARA SER TU MADRE DURANTE UN INSTANTE: D…

Natsume: ¡¿Qué? O.o!

GABY: SIPI ^^…..

Natsume: ESTAS MAS LOCA Q ANTES ¬¬…..

Gaby: DEJAME CONCENTRARME…MAMA DE GATITO…MAMA DE GATITO…

(Natsume comiendo palomitas XD)

Gaby: ¡A-CHAN! ^^….con cara de madre….

Natsume escupiendo las palomitas…

Gaby: OYE NO SE COME MIENTRAS ESCUPES LA COMIDA =)…¿TE ESTAS RIENDO A-CHAN? =)…..HIJO MIO ERES MUY CHISTOSO =)….TE VEO UN POCO CANSADO, VEN PON TU CABEZA EN MIS PIERNAS =)….

Natsume: ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿Q ONDA CON ESE TONITO DE MADRE MIMADORA? ¿CREES Q ME VOY A REBAJAR A TU NIVEL? NI LOCO! ¬¬….

Gaby: A-CHAN…SABES UNA AMIGA TUYA ME DIO EL PALITO DESPERTADOR ME DIJO Q LO UTILIZARA ME PREGUNTO PARA Q SIRVE? =)…VAMOS A PROBARLO A-CHAN =)…

Natsume: ¬_¬….NO LLEVAS CAMARA CONTIGO?

Gaby: ¿PARA Q NECESITO FOTOS CUANDO TENGO PRECIADOS RECUERDOS DE A-CHAN? =)

Natsume: LE VOY A DAR POR UN NO ¬¬…

Natsume asienta su cabeza en mis piernas XD….

Gaby: A-CHAN ME DICEN Q ESTAS CONFUNDIDO, ¿ES CIERTO?...CUENTALE A TU MADRE =)

Natsume: CON Q ESO ES LO Q QUERIAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ¬¬….DEBISTE DECIRLO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ¬¬…

Gaby: ES Q VI Q TE DIVERTIAS MUCHO A-CHAN….Y TU FELICIDAD ES LA MIA =)…

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES Q TE DIGA PARA Q TE VAYAS?

Gaby: SOLO ME INTERESO POR TU FELICIDAD, POR ESO QUIERO Q ME DIGAS Q PORQ ESTAS CONFUNDIDO POR EL BESO ROBADO DE MIKAN =)

Natsume: YA DEJA DE ESPIARME, ¿NO? ¬¬…

Gaby: NO TE HE ESPIADO, RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD UNA AMIGA TUYA ME LO DIJO ^^

Natsume: SI ES LO Q QUIERES Q TE DIGA PARA Q TE VAYAS ¬¬…..NI MODO….IGUAL NECESITABA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN ¬¬…

Gaby: CUENTAME ^^

Natsume: ESTOY CONFUNDIDO Y MUERTO DE LA RABIA PORQ FLORECITAS ME BESO…PENSANDO Q ERA UN HOWALON ¬¬….PERO IGUAL ME BESO…ESO ME GUSTO…PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO—

Gaby: ¿TE ASUSTO? ^^

Natsume: SI ¬¬…..

Gaby: SABES..A-CHAN HAY VECES EN LA Q TIENES Q SER SINCERO CONTIGO Y TUS SENTIMIENTOS, NO TIENES Q SER ORGULLOSO EN ESTOS TEMAS, ES ALGO Q TU SIENTES PORQ ES ALGO Q SOLO TU CORAZON SABE =)….A-CHAN...MIKAN ES UNA CHICA DESPISTADA, Y NECESITA UN PUJONCITO PARA Q DESCUBRA LO Q SIENTEN LOS DEMAS HACIA ELLA =)…PUEDE SER UNA NIÑA RISUEÑA Y LLENA DE ENERGIA PERO TODAS LAS PERSONAS PASAMOS POR MOMENTOS DIFICILES…A-CHAN….COMPRENDETE A TI MISMO Y A TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y VERAS Q TE DARAS CUENTA DE LA VERDAD DE PORQ ESTAS CONFUNDIDO….Y PUEDE Q SEA ALGO BUENO ^^…..A-CHAN..SONRIE SIEMPRE PARA MIKAN….SABES Q ES UNA CHICA FUERTE….Y VALIENTE HACIA LA VIDA….CUIDA DE ELLA A-CHAN….ESE ES MI CONSEJO ^^.

Natsume: EN RESUMEN ME DICES Q DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ME DE CUENTA DE Q ESTOY ENAMORADO DE FLORECITAS Y Q NI SE ME OCURRA TRATARLA MAL PORQ ME LAS VERE CONTIGO? ¬¬….

Gaby: CASI ^^…..BUENO A-CHAN TE DEJO CON TU CONCIENCIA ESPERO Q ESTA CONVERSACION TE HAYA SERVIDO DE ALGO ^^….ME VOYYYY….ADIIIIOOOOOOOOOSSS (desaparezco XD)

Natsume: POR FIN!...PERO….

(Natsume recuerda)

_**MIKAN ES UNA CHICA DESPISTADA, Y NECESITA UN PUJONCITO PARA Q DESCUBRA LO Q SIENTEN LOS DEMAS HACIA ELLA =)…PUEDE SER UNA NIÑA RISUEÑA Y LLENA DE ENERGIA PERO TODAS LAS PERSONAS PASAMOS POR MOMENTOS DIFICILES…**_

Natsume: CHICA DESPISTADA, ¿EH?...HMP!...NO ME IMPORTA….

-MIKAN-piensa el coqueto antes de dormir XD….)

**Buenops espero q les haya gustado mi reseña ^^…..por lo q ven hoy no tengo mucha inspiración U.U….q se le puede hacer…..PERO ESTE ES MI AGRADECIMIENTO PARA MI SENPAI ¡TE QUIERO ^^!...JEJEJE….BUENOP…DESPUES NOS VEMOS Y…. ¡ANIMO! ^^**


	6. OMAKE

**HOLAS A TODOS LO SIENTO POR NO PONER LAS RESEÑAS DE LOS CAPS ANTERIORES 7.7…ME OLVIDE: P…PERO QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER 7.7…ASI QUE LES DIGO AQUÍ ^^…EL CAP 3 ES EL CAP 53 (EN LA HISTORIA DE MI HERMANITA ^^) EL CAP 4 ES EL 54, EL CAP 5 ES EL 55 Y…EL CAP 6 7.7…(ESTE)…ES EL CAP 58 …(¡PERDONAME POR NO COMENTAR EL 56 Y EL 57…)…BUENOPS SIN DISTRAERLOS MAS…AQUÍ TA' EL "OMAKE" DE A-CHAN Y YO ^^…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^…**

**Hola, acabo de leer ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOO *_*...JEJEJE...y no importa q te tardes jejeje... (Le decía a mi hermanita 7.7…)**

Natsume: MIREN QUIEN HABLA 7.7...LA Q NO HA ESCRITO RESEÑAS AUN DE LOS CAPS...VAGA 7.7...

Gaby: HOOOOLA...A-CHAN ^^...TENGO Q HABLAR CONTIGO DESPUES Y EN UN LUGAR PRIVADO 7.7...

Natsume: o.O!...YA ME CALLO 7.7...

Gaby: JEJEJE...DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS A-CHAN XD...

Natsume: HMP!...7.7...

Bueno...como te iba diciendo...

Natsume: Q FACILIDAD DE CAMBIAR DE TEMA...TONTA 7.7...

Gaby: A-CHAN...CREO Q USARE EL PALITO DESPERTADOR *_*...

Natsume: TONTA 7.7...

Gaby: VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN *_*...

Natsume: OYE o.O...ESTAS RARA O.o!...

Gaby: SI...TODOS DICEN LO MISMO *_*...CREO Q VOY A HACER UNOS CAMBIOS PARA LA SIGUIENTE RESEÑA *_*...AAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAN...XD...

Natsume: LOCA O.o!...

Gaby: AHORA...A-CHAN...DISCULPATE CON VERITO PORQ NO LA HAS HECHO REIR DEMASIADO Y AHORA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS POR TU INSENSATEZ 7.7...ANDA...DISCULPATE...O...

Natsume: Q ME VAS A HACER 7.7...IR CORRIENDO POR LA CALLE GRITANDO COMO LOCA ¿DON' TA EL GATITO? 7.7...ERES MUY PREDECIBLE...

Gaby: NOOOOOOO...ESO YA LO HICE XD...ES OTRA COSA *_*...

Natsume: OYE...POR Q PONES ESA CARA O.o!...

Gaby: ESTA ES UNA PARTE DEL CASTIGO SI NO HACES LO Q TE DIGO *_*...LO REPETIRE OTRA VEZ...DILE A LA VERITO...Q LO SIENTES POR NO HACERLA REIR...HASTA EL PUNTO EN EL Q PUEDA RESOLVER EL PROBLEMA Q TIENE AHORA Y SEA LA HERMOSA VERITO Q CONOZCO...DIIIIILOOOOOO *_*...O SI NO...*_*...TU...SAAAABES...*_*...

Natsume: UN MOMENTO...¿QUIEN ES VERITO 7.7?...OTRA ODIOSA Y PERVERTIDA FAN MIA 7.7...

Gaby: MAS RESPETO PARA MI SENPAI *_*...O TENDRAS EL PALITO DESPERTADOR...YA VI LAS INTRUCCIONES XD...AHORA...DIIIIII PEEEEERDOOOOOOOOON *_*...

Natsume: Y PORQ ME TENGO Q DISCULPAR CON LA TAL VERITO 7.7...

Gaby: PORQ TU ERES MI CREACION *_*...Y TIENES Q HACER LO Q YO DIJO...JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Natsume: YAAAAAAAAAAAA 7.7...

Gaby: AHORITA SI LE DICES...NO ME QUITES MI PRECIOSO TIEMPO EN TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR TUS LINEAS DE NIÑO EGOCENTRICO 7.7...

Natsume: HMP! 7.7...

Gaby: AAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN *_*...

Natsume: O.O!...(cof) (cof)...SEA QUIEN SEA VERITO NO ME INTERESA 7.7...

Gaby: AAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! *_*...

Natsume: ¿NO QUERIAS Q ME DISCULPARA? QUIEN TE ENTIENDE 7.7...

Gaby: MAS RESPETO Y MI QUERIDISIMA SENPAI *_*...

Natsume: 7.7...(cof) (cof)...COMO IBA DICIENDO ANTES DE Q ESTA LOCA ME INTERRUMPIERA 7.7...

TE PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA INCAPACIDAD DE ESTA IDIOTA DE ESCRIBIRME DE UN MODO TAN ABURRIDO Q POR POCO TE DUERMES EN FRENTE DE LA COMPU U.U...TAMBIEN TE PIDO PERDON POR LA VAGA DE ESTA Q ME ESTA MIRANDO...CON CARA DE ASESINA...7.7...QUE NO HA HECHO SUS ESTUPIDAS RESEÑAS QUE POR DESGRACIA ME INCLUYE 7.7...TE PIDO PERDON POR TODO ESO 7.7...(lo q tiene q hacer uno para q no lo maten 7.7...-piensa-)...

Gaby: Y PARA TERMINAR DILE Q SE ANIME POR EL PROBLEMA Q TIENE...Y Q LA APOYAS SIEMPRE *_*

Natsume: Y YO PORQ LE TENGO Q DECIR ESO 7.7?...NI SE QUIEN DEMONIOS SERA 7.7...

Gaby: AAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN *_*...RECUERDAS...PALITO DESPERTADOR *_*...

Natsume: YA VOY 7.7...(loca estúpida 7.7)...TE PIDO PERDON PORQ A ESTA ESTUPIDA Q ME ESTA MIRANDO CON UN CUCHILLO...o.O...(creo q estas son mis últimas palabras...ya q...)...BUENO COMO TE DECIA...TE PIDO PERDON PORQ A ESTA ESTUPIDA SE LE OCURRIO LA IDEA DE Q TE LO DIGA 7.7...Y TE PERDONO PORQUE POR TU CULPA ESTA LOCA ME ESTA TRATANDO ASI U.U...

Gaby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *_*...

Natsume: 7.7...BUENO Y COMO TE DECIA ESPERO Q ESTES MEJOR (como si me importara 7.7)...

Gaby: A-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn *_*...TEN CUIDADO EN LO Q PIENSAS *_*...

Natsume: o.O...(cof) (cof)...BUENO Y COMO TE DECIA 7.7...ESPERO Q ESTES BIEN...Y Q SOLUCIONES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA PRONTO...(esto me recuerda a Narumi-sensei...porq sera 7.7)

ESPERO Q PUEDAS ANIMARTE UN POCO Y Q TE SIENTAS BIEN (hablando de animos como estara manzanitas 7.7)...SABES Q SI TE SIENTES MAL PUEDES HABLAR CON LA LOCA ESTA 7.7...Y CON...

Gaby: JEJEJE...CON-MI-GO...DILO *_*...DIIIIIIIILOOOOOO *_*...O PALITO *_*...

Natsume: CON O.o!...C-C-CON...M-M-M-I-I-I-I...

Gaby: ESO *_*...GOOOOOOOO

Natsume: CON MI AMIGO 7.7...

Gaby: A-CHAN! 7.7...Y ¿QUIEN ES TU AMIGO?...NOOOOOOO...TODO SE LO DEJAS AL POBRE RUKA-PYON NO? 7.7...Q BUEN AMIGO Q ERES...CUANDO SEA GRANDE QUIERO TENER UN AMIGO COMO TU 7.7...

Natsume: (Ccof) (cof)...COMO TE DECIA NOSEQUIENSEAS...7.7

Gaby: A-CHAN...NO ES NOSEQUIEN SEAS...ES VERITO 7.7...MAS RESPETO A MI SENPAI 7.7...O PALITO 7.7...HABLO ENCERIO O.o!...

Natsume: 7.7...COMO TE DECIA ESPERO Q PRONTO HABLES CON MI AMIGO...Y Q SIEMPRE ESTE EN SINTONIA 7.7...Y ESAS COSAS DE MUJERES 7.7...

Gaby: CLARO NOOOOOOOOOOO...AHORA LE DAS EL PAPEL DEL OTRO EQUIPO NO?...7.7...POBRE LUKA-PYON ...A-CHAN MAL MAL 7.7...

Natsume: OYE...¿ME DEJAS DISCULPARME CON TU AMIGA? 7.7...(aparte de loca, bocona 7.7)

Gaby: CLARO 7.7...PUEDES DECIR TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS 7.7...CREES Q NO HE ESTADO OYENDO LO BONITO Q HABLAS DE MI 7.7...NOOOOOOOOO...PERO PAGASTE TU SENTENCIA CUANDO HABLASTE MAL DE MI SENPAI...ANDA CONTINUA AQUI TE ESPERO 7.7...^_^...

Natsume: o.O...BUENO...O.o...QUIERO DECIRTE Q TE RECUPERES, Q ERES LA PERSONA MAS BONITA DEL MUNDO (ojala q con esto aunq sea no me rompa un brazo )...GRACIAS POR TODO...ESPERO Q TE RECUPERES BONITA NOSEQUIEN...POR FAVOR DILE A LA LOCA Q ME PERDONE ...NO DEJES Q ME MATE...¡QUIEEEEEERO VIVIIIIR! O.o!...Y...GRACIAS POR TODO U.U...DILE Q ME PERDONE o.O...SOLO ESO 7.7...

Gaby: BUENO MI QUERIDISIMA SENPAI ESPERO Q TE HAYAS ANIMADO UN POCO CON EL DESGRACIADO ESTE 7.7...ME DICES SI TE DIVIRTIO SINO...LO HARE PAGAR 7.7...JEJEJE...XD...ESPERO Q TE RECUPERES DEL PROBLEMA Q TIENES...YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNO...Y TAMBIEN VOY A TRATAR DE SIEMPRE TENER UNA SONRISA PARA ANIMARME UN POCO...TE ESTARE APOYANDO ^^...DESDE ECUADOR ^^...JEJEJE...Y VOLVIENDO CON A-CHAN...AHI VERE Q HAGO CON EL 7.7...LO Q SI TE GARANTIZO ES Q NO LO PUEDO MATAR AUN...PARA Q SIGA EN MIS RESEÑAS ¡YA OISTE A-CHAN, SI NO DIVIERTES A MI SENPAI..PALITO 7.7!...

Natsume: 7.7...LOCA SADICA 7.7...

Gaby: DIJSTE ALGO A-CHAN...*_*...

Natsume: HMP! 7.7...

Gaby: BUENO ESPERO Q CON ESTO ESTE UN POQUITO MAS ANIMADA ^^...MI QUERIDA SENPAI ^^...NO IMPORTA Q NO ME LO PUEDAS DECIR TE ESTARE APOYANDO ^^...

Natsume: YA EMPEZO EL AMBIENTE SENTIMENTAL 7.7...

Gaby: BUENO SIN MAS Q DECIRTE...TENGO Q HABLAR SERIAMENTE CON A-CHAN...ESTA MEDIO RESPONDON ESTOS DIAS 7.7...PERO Q SE LE PUEDE HACER ASI ES A-CHAN...^^...AUN...JEJEJE...A-CHAAAAAAAN...SI YA DIJISTE TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS YO TENGO Q DECIR LAS MIAS ^_^...

Saco una foto de a-chan afectado por las feromonas de Narumi-sensei XD...

Natsume: TU...COMO TIENES ESA MALDITA FOTO...YA LAS HABIA QUEMADO TODAS 7.7...

Gaby: YA TE DIJJE..."TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO O.O!...Y A VECES SACO MIS FOTOS COMPROMETEDORAS XD"

Natsume: o.O!

Gaby: JEJEJE...BUENO...YA ME VOY A HABLAR CON A-CHAN...T.Q.M...MI SENPAI...CUIDATE...

Natsume: ¿NO SE CANZAN DE ESTE CLIMAX 7.7?

Gaby: A-CHAN...TE ESTAS PERJUDICANDO MAS DE LO Q YA ESTAS...PENSABA Q ERAS MAS ASTUTO ^^...PERO VEO Q EN LOS INSULTOS NO...JEJEJE...

Natsume: 7.7...

Gaby: BUENOP...ME VOY Y ANIMO ^^...

(me disfrazo de la muerte XD...con todo y asadon XD)

VAMMOS A-CHAN *_*...

Natsume: o.O...OYE DE DONDE SACASTE ESE TRAJE DE MUERTE? O.o...

Gaby: JEJEJE...YA LO SABRAS...*_* VAMOS A-CHAN ^^...

Natsume: O.o...DESPUES DE ESTO VAYAN A MI FUNERAL Y DE NEGRO 7.7...TAL VEZ DE BLANCO ...PUEDE Q RESUCITE DESPUES 7.7...

Gaby: VAMOS A-CHAN *_*...

Natsume: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS IDIOTAS Q ME LEEN EN LAS RESEÑAS DE ESTA TONTA 7.7...ALGUN DIA LOS VISITARE...PERO DE FANTASMA 7.7...CREO Q DESPUES DE TODO SER FANTASMA NO ES UNA MALA IDEA 7.7...

Gaby: A-CHAAAAAAAAANNNN *_*...TU CASTIGO SE SIGUE PROLONGANDO *_*...

Natsume: o.O...ME VOY...Y GRACIAS POR TODO...RECEN PORQ SALGA VIVO...ADIOS!

**BUENOPS CREO Q A-CHAN YA LES DIJO TODO 7.7…JEJEJEJE…ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A LOS QUE LEYERON Y A MI HERMANITA ^^…JEJEJEJEJE…DESPUES LOS VEO *_*… ¡ADIEU!**


	7. ¿SORDA?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...XD...jejeje...me encanto *_*...EN VERDAD..ME MATO DE LA CURIOSIDAD DE Q ES LO Q PASARA DESPUES O.o!..JEJEJE...PERO ESPERARE 7.7...GRACIAS A DIOS Q ESCUCHO MIS SUPLICAS DE Q TE RECUPERARAS DE TU PROBLEMA Y LAS PLEGARIAS DE A-CHAN 7.7...JEJEJE...PERO ME ALEGRA DE Q YA ESTES MEJOR ^^...SI UNA AMIGA MIA ES FELIZ YO TAMBIE LO SERE ^^...Y CON RESPECTO AL CAP...ESTUVO...HEEEEERMOOOOOSOOOOOO *_*...COMO SIEMPRE ^^...MI SENPAI TAN DESTACADA Q ES EN ESTAS COSAS ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO UN HERMOSO, PRECIOSO, LO MEJOR EN ESTE MUNDO...ENSAYO...JEJEJE...AMO TU HISTORIA Y SIEMPRE LA AMARE...Y LO MEJOR ES LA PERSONA Q LA ESCRIBE ;)...JEJEJE...COMO SIEMPRE DIGO ERES MI SENPAI PERFECTA APARTE DE INTELIGENTE: BONITA, CURIOSA, CHISTOSA, BUENA ONDA, BUENA GENTE, BUENTA NOTA...EN RESUMEN...(cof) (cof)...ERES LA MEJOR SENPAI DE ESTE MUNDO! ^^...POR ESO ES Q MANDE A A-CHAN AL HOSPITAL DESPUES DE TODO LO HORRIBLE QUE TE DIJO 7.7...PERO COMO DICEN: "MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERE 7.7...POR DESGRACIA U.U..."...JEJEJE...HABLANDO DE A-CHAN...JEJEJE...ULTIMAMENTE ESTA MAS EDUCADO O.o!..¿LO NOTASTE?...ME SORPRENDIO Q SUPLICARA SIN DECIR: HMP 7.7...EN VERDAD ME SORPRENDIO O.o!...AUNQ HOTARU SIEMPRE ME HA ENSEÑADO...NINGUNA EXPRESION ANTE EL OPONENTE 7.7...HOTARU...MIS RESPETOS U.U...TENER Q CONVIVIR CON A-CHAN TODOS LOS DIAS Y AL MISMO TIEMPO CUIDAR DE Q NO SE ACERQUE DEMASIADO A MIKAN ES UN TRABAJO DURO U.U...JEJEJE..."ESTE ES EL CAP 60 ^^…"**

Hotaru: YA SABES Q SIEMPRE TE PUEDO DAR CLASES PERO ME TIENES Q PAGAS 100 EUROS POR CLASE 7.7...MI TIEMPO NO TIENE PRECIO... ¿SABES?

Gaby: 100 EUROS? O.o?...NO ERAN 100 DOLARES POR CLASE?...SABES LO DIFICIL Q ES CONSEGUIRSE EUROS POR ESTOS BARRIOS?...HOTARU-SAMA ...

Hotaru: TODO O NADA 7.7...TU ELIGES...BELA..7.7...

Gaby: OYE! O.o...PORQ REVELAS MI IDENTIDAD SECRETA 7.7...SINO LA HISTORIA Q ESTOY HACIENDO YA NO TIENE CHISTE 7.7...CHAFA! 7.7...

Hotaru: ¿QUE QUERIAS Q HICIERA? 7.7...NO ME HAS PAGADO LO Q ME DEBES DESDE HACE 2 MESES...YO NO ESPERO 7.7...ME TIENES Q PAGAR CON TUS SECRETOS 7.7...NO HAY EXCEPCION...NI SIQUIERA PARA MIKAN 7.7...

Gaby: HOTARU-SAMA ...¡PIEDAD!...MIS SECRETOS SON LO UNICO DECENTE Q ME QUEDA ...TE PROMETO PAGARTE CON OTRAS COSAS...COMO TRABAJO EXTRA ...

Hotaru: YA VERE 7.7...HASTA ENTONCES...

Gaby: ¿QUE COSA? O.o

Hotaru: DAME EL CONTRATO Q TIENES PARA MI PERSONAJE EN TUS RESEÑAS 7.7...

Gaby: Y...¿POR QUE?...

Hotaru: POR Q TUS VENTAS ESTAN SIENDO DEMASIADO BAJAS 7.7...NADIE LEE TUS RESEÑAS EXCEPTO LA ESCRITORA 7.7...YA MISMO ESTAS EN BANCA ROTA SABES? 7.7...YO NO PIENSO TRABAJAR EN ESE ESTADO 7.7...ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA APAREZCO EN LAS RESEÑAS...7.7...PARA Q SIRVE EL CONTRATO ENTONCES? 7.7...

Gaby: HOTARU-SAMA ...USTED SABE Q SOY UN DESASTRE PARA LOS CONTRATOS Y LOS PORCENTAJES DE LAS RESEÑAS ...YO SOLO SIRVO PARA ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS, COMPONER CANCIONES, Y CANTAR...LE PIDO DISCULPAS U.U...ES Q ESTAS RESEÑAS SOLO HAN ESTADO CENTRADAS EN LAS HISTORIAS DE MI SENPAI...Y USTED NO APARECE MUCHO Q DIGAMOS...7.7...PERO VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIRLA MAS ...PERO POR FAVOR NO SE VAYA ...

Hotaru: 7_7...

Gaby: ^^...

Hotaru: ESTA BIEN 7.7...SOLO PORQUE SIRVEN CANGREJO EN LOS DESCANZOS 7.7...

Gaby: GRACIAS...HOTARU-SAMA ...

Hotaru: PERO QUIERO Q EL TAMBIEN APAREZCA 7.7...

Gaby: EH?...QUIEN ES EL?...HOTARU-SAMA?

Hotaru: YA SABES...7.7...

Gaby: YA SE? O.o...Q ES LO Q YO SE?...

Hotaru: OTRA TONTA EN ESCENA 7.7...

Gaby: ES Q EN VERDAD NO ENTIENDO ...

Hotaru: DIME 7.7...HAS ESTADO CONVIVIENDO CON MIKAN LOS ULTIMOS DIAS? 7.7...

Gaby: HE HECHO UNA PILLAMADA CON ELLA ^^...ESTUVO MUY DIVERTIDO...PERO PORQ NO VINISTE...HOTARU-SAMA ...

Hotaru: PORQ ME PREOCUPA Q EL BICHO DE LA IDIOTEZ SE TRANSMITA MIENTRAS UNO DUERME 7.7...

Gaby: OHHHHH...o.O...

Hotaru: BUENO...7.7...CREO Q MEJOR ME VOY ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ABURRIR 7.7...

Gaby: SI...TENGO LA TENDENCIA DE ABURRIR A TODO MUNDO ...OTRO DEFECTO MIO ..

Tsubasa y Mikan: HOLA HOTARU Y GABY-SAN ^^...

Hotaru: HOLA Y CHAO 7.7...

Tsubasa y Mikan: o.O!...7.7...TAN RAPIDO Y TRISTE Q ES LA DESPEDIDA ...

Mikan: HOTARUUUUUUUU ...UNO DE ESTOS DIAS VAMOS A CENTRAL TOWN LAS DOS ...

Hotaru: ADIOS 7_7...

Mikan: HOTARU

Gaby: HOTARU-SAMA ...

Mikan y Gaby: NO NOS DEJE! ...¿COMO VAMOS A SOBREVIVIR SIN USTED? ...(Comienza a tocar el violín XD)

Tsubasa: ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO EL VIOLIN? O.o!

Mikan y Gaby: ...

Gaby: VAMOS MIKAN...

Mikan: ¿A DONDE GABY-SAN? O.o

Gaby: A SOBREVIVIR EN LO OSCURO DE LA VIDA SIN HOTARU ...JUNTAS LAS DOS...SIEMPRE DE LA MANO...NOS TENEMOS LA UNA A LA OTRA (eso sono raro o.O!)...PARA CONFIAR...(aya U.U)...EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS (esto me suena algo conocido O.o)...DE LAS RIENDAS DE LA AMISTAD (fiuuuuu U.U)...Y EN EL AMOR (¿¡O.o!)...AL PROJIMO ( ohhhh...)...Y YA DICHO ESTO SAKURA MIKAN ACEPTAS (esto ya esta muy sospechoso O.o!)...SER MI FIEL COMPAÑERA Y AMIGA (que? o.o)...EN LA SALUD Y EN LA ENFERMEDAD (es lo q estoy pensando? o.o!)...YA Q HOTARU NOS A AVANDONADO (hotaru...salvame .)...ACEPTAS (que cosa o.O!)...SIEMPRE Q TE LO DIGA CONCEDERME Q...(ya dilo me estas matando del susto! o.O!)...VENDRAS CONMIGO A CENTRAL TOWN?...( o.O!...7_7...eso era?...)...SI Q PENSABAS 7.7...(jejeje...)...ESTA MALPESADA 7.7...(de la q me salve ^^)...BUENO ACEPTAS O NO 7.7...(claro ^^)...

Tsubasa: CLARO NO?...AL POBRE VIEJO DE SU SENPAI LO DESCOLAN NO?...ASI CON USTEDES 7.7...

Gaby y Mikan: VAMOS TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^...AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA ^^...

Los tres mosqueteros XD: ALLA VAMOS ^^...

Ruka-pyon y Natsume: ¿QUE HACEN? 7.7...

Gaby: NO VEN? 7.7...VAMOS ALL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA 7.7...O ES Q ULTIMAMENTE NO ESCUCHAN BIEN 7.7...AHHHHHHH...HOLA...A-CHAN ^^...

Natsume: HMP 7.7...

Gaby: OTRA VEZ EMPEZO LA BURRA AL TRIGO 7.7...A-CHAN...¿Q HABLAMOS SOBRE LOS SANTOS MONOSILABOS?...

Natsume: SERAS TONTA 7.7...

Gaby: BUENO...DEPENDE...PERO NIÑO NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA 7.7...

Natsume: TU ERES LA Q CAMBIA DE TEMA 7.7...LOCA DISTRAIDA 7.7...

Mikan: ¿DE Q HABLAN? ^^...

Natsume: OTRA METIDA 7.7...

Gaby: BIEN Q QUISIERAS BESARLA 7.7...A-CHAN...Q TE DIJE SOBRE LO DE SER SIN-(interrumpida por A-chan 7.7)

Natsume: DEJAME DEJARTE ALGO CLARO 7.7...

Gaby: DIME TUS OBJECIONES A-CHAN 7.7...

Natsume:

DE DECIRME A-CHAN 7.7...

CUANDO TE HE PERMITIDO HABLARME EN ESE TONO? 7.7

CUANDO HE DICHO Q QUERIA BESAR A LA IDIOTA ESTA DE MANZANITAS? 7.7...

UNA RAZON PARA NO QUERER QUEMARTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE?

DE METERTE EN MIS COSAS 7.7...ESOS TEMAS SON SOLO MIOS Y TAL VEZ DE RUKA 7.7...

Gaby: o.O...(cof) (cof)...RESPONDIENDO A TUS HERMOSAS OBJECIONES 7.7..

TE DIGO A-CHAN CUANDO SE ME PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA 7.7...

Q TONO ESTAS HABLANDO 7.7...SEMEJANTE EGOCENTRICO 7.7...

TE DIJE Q YO SE ESO PORQ "TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO O.o!"...

VOY A DAR UNA RAZON PARA NO QUEMARME...PERO A SOLAS 7.7...

ES Q ME HAYA METIDO EN TUS HERMOSOS TEMAS...ES Q TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO Y ES ALGO Q NO PUEDO EVITAR 7.7...POR DESGRACIA 7.7...

Y CON ESTO HE PODIDO CONFIRMAR Q NO TE VASTO CON EL CASTIGO Q TE DI ESE DIA 7.7...NECESITAS DE URGENCIA EL PALITO 7.7...

Todos: o.O!...¿DE Q ESTAS HABLANDO? o.O

Gaby: DEL NUEVO INVENTO DE HOTARU...EL PALITO DESPERTADOR 7.7...SEMEJANTES MALPENSADOS 7.7...

Natsume: HMP 7.7...VAMONOS RUKA 7.7...ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO PROBLEMATICO...

Mikan y Gaby:¡NATSUME/A-CHAN VUELVE AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE Y DISCULPATE CON LOS PRESENTES! ¿NO TE DA VERGUENZA NATSUME/A-CHAN?...

Natsume: HMP! SEMEJANTES TONTAS 7.7

Mikan y Gaby: ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO TONTO! 7.7...

Ruka-pyon: NOS VEMOS DESPUES ^^

Mikan y Gaby: CLARO RUKA-PYON ^^...(Q LINDO! ^^)...

Natsume: 7_7...

Mikan: RUKA-PYON SI ES BUENA GENTE NO COMO OTRAS PERSONITAS 7.7...

Natsume: HMP! CALLATE LUNARES SI NO QUIERES Q DIGA LAS PANTIES Q LLEVAS HOY 7.7...

Mikan: P-P-PERVERTIDO O.o!...

Gaby: TIPICO DE A-CHAN 7.7...

Natsume: HMP! 7.7...TENGO Q HABLAR CONTIGO DESPUES 7.7...

Gaby: POR SI TE DISTE CUENTA YO NO ME AJUNTO CON LA CHUSMA 7.7...

Natsume: SI TE DISTE CUENTA ERES AMIGA DE LUNARES 7.7...

Mikan: NATSUME!...E-E-E-E-R-R-R-ES U-U-UN...

Gaby: Y AQUI VA A EXPLOTAR 7.7...PARA Q LA HACES ENOJAR...ELLA NO ES TAN FRESCA COMO YO 7.7...

Mikan: IDIOTA!...O.o!

Gaby: MI QUERIDISIMA MIKAN...PARA LA PROXIMA...GRITALE A A-CHAN NO A MI O.o!

Mikan: JEJEJE...PERDON...ES Q LO TENIA Q SACAR...PORQ EL IDIOTA DE NATSUME...¿EH?...¿DONDE ESTA?

Gaby: OTRA VEZ DEJO UNO DE SUS MUÑECOS BARATOS CON UN GRAN: HMP! 7.7...ESTE NIÑO...NO SE CANZA?...7.7...NECESITO APLICAR EL PALITO DESPERTADOR 7.7...

Mikan: JEJEJE...PERO ME SIENTO MUY CANZADA...CREO Q LIBERE TODA MI ENERGIA CON NATSUME...JEJEJE ^^

Gaby: ¿MIKAN? o.O!

Mikan: ¿Q PASA GABY-SAN?

Gaby: MIKAN ...!

Mikan: ¿QUE? O.o

Gaby: MIIIIIIIKAAA-N-N-N-N-N-N O.o!

Mikan: QUEEEEEEE!O.o!

Gaby: WAAAAAAAAA ...TODO ME TIENE Q PASAR A MI ...

Mikan: ¿QUE TE PASO GABY-SAN? ...

Gaby: MIKAN...

Mikan: GABY-SAN...

Gaby: MIKAN...DIME...¿POR QUE NO TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR? O.o

Todos: ¿¡O.o?

Mikan: ¿COMO Q NO ME ESCUCHAS?

Gaby: ¿QUE DICES? O.o ¿Q PORQ NO COMES FRUNAS? O.o...BUENO U.U...PUES NO SE...UN MISTERIO DE LA VIDA U.U...

Tsubasa: ¿ES LO Q ESTOY PENSANDO? O.o

Mikan: ¿QUE COSA TSUBASA-SENPAI?

Tsubasa: CREO Q GABY-SAN...(momento de silencio XD)...SE QUEDO MEDIA SORDA POR TU GRITO DE ENERGIA ...

Mikan: o.O...¡¿QUEEEEE?...o.O!

Tsubasa: TRANQUILA GABY-SAN ENCONTRAREMOS UN METODO DE Q VUELVAS A ESCUCHAR

Gaby: ¿Q DICES?...ENCONTRARAS UN METODO DE Q COMA FRUNAS? O.o!...N-N-N-N-N-O-O-O-O-O...TSUBASA-SENPAI...TODO MENOS ESO...SEN BUEN SENPAI ...O...ME VA A TOCAR APLICAR EL METODO CONTIGO *_*...ERES EL UNICO Q NO ESTA EN MI LISTA NEGRA DE HOMBRES TSUBASA-SENPAI ...PERO O.o...SI TU INSISTES O.o...TAL VEZ...HAGA UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS *_*...LO SIENTO...TSUBASA-SENPAI...PERO...PASASTE DE SER MI TSUBASA-SENPAI...A...)

**jejeje...espero q les haya gustado mi cap. improvisado U.U...me inspire como pueden ver ^^...todo por mi senpai bonita ^^...ESPERO Q VUELVAS A ESTAR MEJOR AL 100000000% QUERIDA AMIWA Y COMPAÑERA ^^...EN VERDAD TE ANIMO MUCHO...ESTARE ORANDO POR TI Y HERCHEIS ^^...JEJEJE...YA ME SE EL NOMBRE =)...SI HAY MILAGROS EN ESTA VIDA (soy mala para aprenderme los nombres de una sola ...otro maldito defecto 7.7...ohhhhhh...en este día he aprendido muchas cosas de mi misma U.U...lo q se aprende cada día U.U...jejeje)...HABLANDO DE TU HISTORIA DE Q LOS DOS PERDIERON LA MEMORIA...*_*...QUIERO LEERLO *_*...DIME COMO SE LLAMA Y DONDE ESTA...QUIERO LEERLO ...ES Q LA PAG. Q PUSISTE ME LLEVO A UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO 7.7...JEJEJE...ESPERO Q ME LO DIGAS PORQ QUIERO LEER OTRA HERMOSA OBRA TUYA *_*...JEJEJE...ESPERO Q TE RECUPERES MI SENPAI...Y... ¡ANIMO!**


	8. OMAKE DEL NIÑO MALDITO

**HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...VOY A LLORAAAAAAAAAAAAR...COMO PUDO HACER ESO ESE MALDITO NIÑO 7.7...POBRE MIKAN!...A-CHAN...RESISTEEEE! O.o...WAAAAAAAAA...EN VERDAD ME HAS SACADO LAGRIMAS ...TE ODIO MALDITO NIÑO!...AHORITA TOY` LLORANDO ...(Estoy oyendo un ángel llora mientras hago esto 7.7...para ponerle más emoción 7.7...)..."ESTE ES EL CAP 70 ^^…"**

Gaby: T-T-T-E O-O-DIO MALDITO NIÑO *_* ESTO SI ES ¡VENGANZA!...NIÑO MALDITO 7.7...VEN PA`CA *_*...

Niño Maldito: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTAR AQUI 7.7...TENGO TRABAJOS Q HACER

Gaby: *_*...TU... (digo poniendo mi cara de terror o.O)...

Niño Maldito: JEJEJEJE...YO TENGO CARAS PEORES... ¿QUIERES VER? (mientras ponía una mirada bizarra)...

Gaby: VEN PA`CA *_*... ¿QUIEN DIJO MIEDO? *_* A TI TE VOY A APLICAR TODOS LOS SANTOS PALITOS DESPERTADORES Q HAY EN ESTE MUNDO *_*...

Niño Maldito: 7.7... ¿NO QUIERES BOMBONES TU TAMBIEN? ^^...

Gaby: 7.7...TENGO GANAS DE CHOCOLATE *_*...PERO...A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS 7.7...NIÑO 7.7...MIKAN ES ACEPTABLE PORQ ES UNA NIÑA INOCENTE U.U...PERO CONMIGO *_*...SOLO OBTENDRAS DESVENTAJAS *_*...MALDITO NIÑO!...POR TU CULPA MIKAN CONVULSIONO *_*...Y VA A PERDER ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA ELLA *_*...NOOOOOOO Y NO TE BASTO CON DARLE LOS BOMBONES NOOOOOO EL SEÑOR LA DURMIO 7.7...Y CON ALGO DESCONOCIDO 7.7...TU...ERES LO PEOR SABES? U.U...PERO DEBE SER NORMAL Q LO HAGAS POR ALGUNA LOGICA RAZON CIERTO?...TU...DISULPATE CON LOS LECTORES Y MI HERMANITA *_*...

Niño Malicioso: ¿YA TERMINASTE? 7.7...TENGO Q HACER OTRAS COSAS 7.7...

Gaby: A VER TE ME VAS BAJANDO TU EGOCENTRISMO...ESO SOLO LE QUEDA A A-CHAN 7.7...A TI NO *_*...

Niño Malicioso: 7.7...ME TENGO Q IR

Gaby: TU NO TE VAS DE AQUI HASTA Q PIDAS PERDON! *_*...HABLO ENCERIO

Niño Malicioso: TU ESTUPIDA CARA NO ME ASUSTA NIÑA 7.7...VEN TE DOY UN BOMOBON *_*...

Gaby: 7.7...COMO SI LO FUERA A COMER U.U...

Niño Malicioso: TENGO MIS TACTICAS 7.7...

Gaby: A MI Q ME IMPORTAN TU Y TUS TACTICAS U.U...YO SOLO DIGO Q LES PIDAS PERDON! *_*...¿ESO ES MUCHO PEDIR? U.U...

Niño Malicioso: PARA MI SI 7.7...

(Suenan los grillos)

Gaby: T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-...*_*...ERES PEOR Q A-CHAN CUANDO ESTA AL BORDE DE SU GRAN EGO 7.7...

Niño Malicioso: JEJEJEJEJEJEJE (dijo poniendo una cara aterradora O.o)...QUIERES...HELADO TALVEZ? *_*

Gaby: ¿HELADO?...EN ESTE FRIO? 7.7...TAS`LOCO 7.7...

Niño Malicioso: ENTONCES...CHOCOLATE CALIENTE ^^...

Gaby: DESPUES ME DA MUCHO CALOR 7.7...NOOOOOOO...

Niño Malicioso: ¿QUE ES LO Q QUIERES EN ESTE INSTANTE? 7.7...

Gaby: YA TE DIJE 7.7...

Niño Malicioso: REPITEME ^^

Gaby: Q PENA...7.7...YA TE DIJE 7.7...

Niño Malicioso: 7.7...DIME...O...PAGARA MIKAN O.o...

Gaby: MIKAN YA PAGO 7.7...IDIOTA...POR TU CULPA ESTA ASI ...MI QUERIDO RETOÑO ...ANTES Q SIEMPRE SONREIA AHORA SOLO DUERME ...ANTES Q SIEMPRE BESABA A A-CHAN O.o (me traumaba)...AHORA A-CHAN ESTA DESESPERADO ...POR TU CULPA 7.7...CREEME SI TUVIERA UN PALO TE GOLPEARIA HASTA Q SE ROMPIERA EN MIL PEDAZOS *_*...(cof) (cof) (modo asesino...apagado...)...7.7...COMO TE DECIA LO Q TU HICTE ES IMPERDONABLE ...SOBRETODO CON MI MIKAN

Mikan: GABY-SAN ...ME HACES LLORAR ...

Gaby: MIKAN O.o...¿Q DEMONIOS HACES FUERA DEL HOSPITAL? NIÑA MALA 7.7...VUELVE AL HOSPITAL O TE VAS A PONER PEOR O.o...(si es q se puede)...

Mikan: SABES...GABY-SAN...

Gaby: Q?...

Mikan: YA NO SIENTO DOLOR ^^...ME SIENTO...FELIZ ^^...

Gaby: QUE? ...NO ME DIGAS Q...

Mikan: ¿EH?...

Gaby: FUISTE A LA LUZ! ...AHORA YA TE PASATE SAKURA MIKAN 7.7...YO SIEMPRE TE HE DICHO...¡NUNCA VAYAS HACIA LA SANTA LUZ! O.o...CLARO PERO COMO ESTA NIÑA SIEMPRE ME OYE 7.7...

Mikan: ¿DE Q HABLAS GABY-SAN?.

Gaby: PUES DE Q MAS 7.7...TAS' DONDE YO PRONTO VOY A IR 7.7...(XD)...

Mikan: ¿A DONDE VAS GABY-SAN?...

Gaby: ¡A LA VIDA! O.o...

Mikan: OHHHHHHHHH O.o...

Gaby: 7.7...SIIII...AHORA DIME..¿PORQUE DEMONIOS FUISTE A LA LUZ? ...MI HERMANITA TE TENIA ALGUNOS PLANES AQUI SOBRE LA TIERRA ...

Mikan: Q? O.o...YO SIGO AQUI EN LA TIERRA ^^...SINO NO ESTARIA HABLANDO CONTIGO O SI? ^^

Gaby: BUEN PUNTO o.O...ENTONCES...¿A Q TIPO DE LUZ FUISTE?...SE PUEDE IR Y REGRESAR? O.o...OHHHHHH...LO ANOTARE ^^...

Mikan: JEJEJEJE...NO...YO ME FUI...

Gaby: ¿SI? O.o...

Mikan: ME FUI A COMER UN HOWALON! *_*...

(Caigo para atrás como una caricatura anime XD)...

Gaby: *_*:...MIKAN...CASI ME DA ALGO...TU SI Q ME HACES PREOCUPAR U.U...

Mikan: ¿EN VERDAD? ¿TE IMPORTO TANTO? ...

Gaby: Q CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?...YO SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO MIKAN ^^...ERES UNA BUENA AMIGA MIA...Y SABES Q ES LO MEJOR?

Mikan: ¿QUE? ...

Gaby: Q YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HOWALON! *_*...Y CLARO...TE QUIERO POR QUIEN ERES 7.7...

Mikan: JEJEJEJE...ES Q NO PUEDO U.U...IR CONTIGO...

Gaby: EH? PORQ? O.o...

Mikan: PORQ PUEDES IR ALLA CON UNA CONDICION ^^...

Gaby: A CENTRAL TOWN? O.o...

Mikan: JEJEJEJE...NO A CENTRAL TOWN...A OTRA PARTE DONDE TAMBIEN HAY HOWALON...MUCHOS HOWALON! *_*...

Gaby: EH? O.o...(Los grillitos)...

Mikan: JEJEJEJE...ME TENGO Q IR ^^...TE VEO DESPUES GABY-SAN...(dijo desapareciendo O.o)...TE VERE PRONTO *_*...

Gaby: WHAT? O.o...)

**JEJEJEJEJE...SENPAI ESPERO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO ^^...MALDIJE A ESE MALDITO NIÑO 7.7...AUN TENGO CUENTAS CON EL 7.7...JEJEJEJE...NO SABES LA ALEGRIA Q ME DIO AL LEER Q QUERIAS RESEÑAS MIAS ...LLORE MAS...PERO DE ALEGRIA ...GRACIAS HERMANITA DEL ALMA ...¿QUE HARIA YO SIN TI? O.o...NO ME QUIERO VOLVER A TRUMAR O.o...SABES HOY ESTOY CON MIS NEURONAS FUERA DE LUGAR U.U...DE VERDAD U.U...ME SIENTO RARA O.o...Y NO ESTOY TOMADA 7.7...JEJEJEJE...GRACIAS POR LEER...MIS RESEÑAS ...ME HACEN MUY FELIZ ...JEJEJEJE...GRACIAS POR TODO Y ¡ANIMO!**


	9. MI HISTORIA

**HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA: D...AQUI ESTA LA PARTE DE MIS RESEÑAS ^^…ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE HERMANITA ^^…ESTE ES EL CAP…78 7.7… (ESTA VEZ SI PERDONAME LA VIDA …)… (Cof) (Cof)…CONTINUANDO 7.7…**

(Gaby: 7.7…AHORA SI ME DICEN Q DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ 7.7…

Tsubasa: …ES ALGO TERRIBLE…

Gaby: 7.7…

Tsubasa: …

Gaby: WAAAAAAAA….…NO ME MATEN DE LA CURIOSIDAD O.o… ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES?-comencé a saltar de un lado al otro XD…

Tsubasa: GA...GABY-SAN….

Gaby: ¿EH? O.o…DOCTOR…NO ME DIGA QUE…O.o… ¡CUENTEME LA VERDAD! ….LA RESISTIRE …PERO… ¡CUENTEMELA! O.o…

Tsubasa: ESE ES EL PROBLEMA 7.7…

Gaby: Q QUIERE FRUTILLAS CON CREMA O.o…7.7….DOC-TOR *_*…YA VOY ^^…-dije mientras iba por FRU-TI-LLAS CON CRE-MA ^^…para mí y tal vez para el doctor XD…

Tsubasa: UUUUFFFFF U.U….AHORA SI QUE VAMOS A HACER PARA DECIRLE Q SE QUEDO MEDIA SORDA U.U…

Mikan: WAAAAAAAA….TODO POR MI CULPA …LO SIENTO GABY-SAN …

(De mi lado)

Estaba en una cocina chiquitita haciendo crema chantigi (creo q así se escribe o.O)… ¡Q rica q es esa crema *_*!

Gaby: AAAAACHUUUUU 7.7… ¡MALDITA GRIPA! .… ¡NO VENGAS! *_*…-dije mientras cogía un cuchillo "para partir las frutillas" XD…Mientras trataba de partir las frutillas…me corte 7.7…-WAAAAAA … ¡ME OLVIDE Q NO SIRVO PARA LA COCINA !... ¡QUIERO FRUTILLAS CON CREMA CHANTIGI! …O.o…-vi como una gotita de sangre caía de mi dedo…-WAAAAAA…HOSTPITAL … ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR! ¡ME VOY A DESANGRAR!-comencé a gritar por todos lados 7.7…. (Dilsculparanme…soy MEDIA exagerada 7.7…)…Mientras corría por toda la cocina me detuve…a decir mis últimas palabras U.U…-BUENOPS AQUÍ LES VA MI ULTIMO DISCURSO … (Cof) (Cof)…LO SIENTO PARA LAS PERSONAS Q SIN QUERER ME TOPE Y NO SALUDE 7.7…EN ESOS TIEMPO ERA MEDIA RARA 7.7…U.U…QUIERO HEREDAR LO POCO Q ME QUEDA …PARA LAS PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI … (La foto de mi perfil en el face ^^…Ahí tan' todos ^^…buenops 7.7…la mayoría… ¡No alcanzaba espacio! No me culpen 7.7…)…VEAMOS MI HERENCIA 7.7…-decía mientras cogía un papel…-BUENOPS CONTANDO CON TODOS LOS 5 DOLARES Q ME DAN DE MESADA A LA SEMANA 7.7…CONTANDO CON LO Q HE GASTADO EN LOS MANGAS DE GA Q VENDEN A LA ESQUINA DE MI COLEGIO 7.7…(¡Q suerte q tengo de encontrarlos tan cerca ) …U.U…CREO Q TENGO POR 10 DOLARES U.U…(Algo es algo…XD)…PERO…-dije mientras tiraba a un lado el papel ^^…-

**POEMA: El dinero no es TAN importante 7.7…**

**AUTOR: Su presente U.U…**

SUPONGO Q PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS EL DINERO ES IMPORTANTE,

PARA OTRAS SU MEJOR AMIGA ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE,

PARA OTRAS SU EDUCACION ES IMPORTANTE…U.U…,

EN CONCLUSION U.U…HAY MUCHAS COSAS IMPORTANTES O.o…,

PERO LA COSA ESTIRADA, VERDE Y Q HA VECES HUELE MEDIO RARO O.o…, (Si, eso 7.7…)

NO ES TODO EN ESTA VIDA…,

TODOS TIENEN UN SUEÑO POR CUMPLIR,

LA MAYORIA SON SUEÑOS HERMOSOS,

QUE ESPERAN SALIR,

AUNQ LA VIDA SEA DIFICIL…, (SOBRETODO POR LA SANTA COSA VERDE 7.7…)

PERO, SE QUE MAÑANA SERA UN NUEVO DIA: D…,

LA COSA VERDE NO ES IMPORTANTE… ¿Por qué?,

PORQUE EN LOS ESCASOS AÑOS DE VIDA…QUE UNO TIENE 7.7…

SE HA DADO CUENTA DE QUE EL AMOR ES MAS IMPORTANTE,

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA PERSONA SON MÁS IMPORTANTES,

LAS ILUSIONES DE UNA PERSONA SON MÁS IMPORTANTES,

LA SONRISA DE CADA PERSONA SON IMPORTANTES,

PORQUE TODO ESO AYUDA A QUE EL MUNDO SEA MAS HERMOSO,

EL DINERO TE PUEDE COMPRAR MUCHAS COSAS,

PERO A VECES ES MEJOR UN ABRAZO SINCERO ANTES QUE UN IPOD TOUCH …,

A LAS PERSONAS QUE CREAN QUE EL DINERO EL LO MAS IMPORTANTE 7.7….,

ES PORQUE TIENEN SU VIDA ADORMECIDA U.U…,

PORQUE LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESTA VIDA,

NO SE OBTIENE CON ESA COSA VERDE 7.7…SINO CON LAS ACCIONES…,

LAS ACCIONES QUE UNO PUEDE HACER CADA DIA,

CON LA ALEGRIA QUE UNO PUEDE DAR A LA GENTE,

Y AHI ES CUANDO UNO REALMENTE PUEDE LLAMARSE BUENA GENTE,

LA COSA VERDE NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE, (¡Porque yo lo digo! XD…)

PORQUE EL AMOR HA ENSEÑADO LO MAS IMPORTANTE U.U…

Y ENTRE UN ARCOIRIS DE ESPERANZA SE ABRE UN NUEVO ALBA,

UN NUEVO CORAZON,

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO,

UNA NUEVA SONRISA…

FIN DE POEMA U.U…** (Perdonen si les pareció aburrido o.O…No me inspire muy bien 7.7…) **

Buenops el poema también contaba con la herencia 7.7…-(cof) (cof)… BUENOPS U.U…COMO YA MISMO ME DESANGRO 7.7…CREO Q NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LA RESEÑA DE MI HERMANITA U.U…UN MOMENTO O.o…SI ME MUERO… ¡NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR LEYENDO SUS HISTORIAS !... ¡COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE …! ¡NOOOOO….NO QUIERO MORIR!...NO CREO Q HAYA UNA COMPUTADORA DEL MAS ALLA… ¿O SI?..O.o…WAAAAAAA... ¡NO ME QUIERO DESANGRAR …!-mientras gritaba …sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza o.O…Cuando me levante media consiente XD…vi la sombra de un chico que se aproximaba…

Gaby: ¿JUANITO?...-dije mientras se aclaraba mi vista XD…

Natsume: ¿Quién ES JUANITO? 7.7…

Gaby: ¡A-CHAN! ^^…TAS' RARO 7.7…NO ME DIJISTE UN MONOSILABO 7.7…NO ME DIGAS Q…O.o…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: O.o…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: O.o…SIN COMENTARIOS 7.7…

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: WAAAAA…YA ME ILUCIONE …

Natsume: ¿DE QUE HABLAS TONTA? 7.7…

Gaby: 7.7… ¡PODER DE PALITO DESPERTADOR! *_*…-dije mientras sacaba el palito despertador XD…

Natsume: ¿Q DEMONIOS ES ESO? 7.7…

Gaby: PALITO DESPERTADOR 7.7...-dije señalando un palo de escoba XD…

Natsume: ¿SERAS TONTA? 7.7…

Gaby: ¿Qué?-dije mientras mire al "palito despertador"…-NOOOOO… ¡ME OLVIDE EL PALITO DESPERTADOR EN LA CASA .!...

Natsume: 7.7…ME VOY 7.7…

Gaby: ¡NOOOOO!...ESPERA 7.7…

Natsume: ¿Q QUIERES? 7.7…

Gaby: HAZME FRUTILLAS CON CREMA CHANTIGI *_*…

Natsume: 7.7… ¿ESTAS LOCA?

Gaby: NO…7.7…QUIERO FRUTILLAS CON CREMA CHANTIGI 7.7…

Natsume: ¿Por qué LO HARIA? 7.7... ¡HMP!...

Gaby: JEJEJEJEJE…-dije sacando unas fotos- NO QUIERES Q LAS PUBLIQUE…¿O SI?...

Natsume: ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS…?...-dijo tratando de quitarme las fotos…

Gaby: ES INUTIL A-CHAN *_*…7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: AHORA… ¡CREMA CHANTIGI!...*_*…

Natsume: DESPUES NO ME CULPES DE QUE ENGORDES MAS DE LO QUE ESTAS 7.7…

Gaby: ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDA! .… ¡ESO ME DIJO EL DOCTOR! XD…

Natsume: HMP.

Gaby: A-CHAN…-le dije poniéndole un delantal XD…

Natsume: 7.7… ¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE IBA A HACER LO QUE ME PEDISTE?..¡TONTA!- saque una compu e inserte las fotos…XD…

Gaby: ¡QUIERES Q LAS PUBLIQUE EN FACEBOOK! *_*…

Natsume: O.o…7.7…YA QUE…

Gaby: JEJEJEJE…

Mientras Natsume me hacia frutillas con crema chantigi ^^…

Gaby: ¿CON Q HAS SABIDO COCINAR? ¿NO, A-CHAN?

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: 7.7…TE HAGO UNA PENITENCIA ^^…

Natsume: NO QUIERO JUGAR 7.7…

Gaby: *_*…FOTOS…

Natsume: ¿Q DEMONIOS QUIERES?

Gaby: TE RETO…A QUE EN 30 MINUTOS NO DIGAS MONOSILABOS NI ME INSULTES ^^…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: EMPIEZA… ¡AHORA!...A-CHAN…DIME… ¿Por qué SABES COCINAR? ^^…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: SI NO ME RESPONDES LAS PREGUNTAS 7.7…*_*…FOTO…

Natsume: PORQUE MIENTRAS ESTABA CON MI HERMANA AFUERA NO HABIA NADIE QUE PREPARE LA COMIDA MIENTRAS MI PADRE ESTABA EN EL TRABAJO 7.7….

Gaby: OHHHHHHH O.o…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: DIME… ¿HAS HECHO ALGO DE LO QUE TE DIJE EL OTRO DIA?...

Natsume: ¿EH?...

Gaby: ^^…NO ME DIGAS QUE LO OLVIDASTE *_*…

Natsume: 7.7…NO, NO LO HE HECHO 7.7…

Gaby: ¿Q ES LO Q ESPERAS?

Natsume: ¿Q QUIERES Q HAGA? NO LA HE VISTO A SOLAS EN VARIOS DIAS 7.7….

Gaby: ESTA AFUERA 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: ME ACABAS DE HACER MI CREMA CHANTIGI Y VAMOS ^^…

Natsume: NO QUIERO…

Gaby: ¿Por qué?

Natsume: Q TE IMPORTA 7.7…

Gaby: *_*…FOTO…

Natsume: 7.7…DEJA DE CHANTAGEARME…

Gaby: TU DEJA DE EVADIRME 7.7…

Natsume: NO QUIERO RESPONDER ESO 7.7…ES ALGO PERSONAL.

Gaby: SOY TU MADRE 7.7…TENGO DERECHO A SABER 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…TU NO ERES MI MADRE…

Gaby: U.U…PERO…ME INTERESAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS…

Natsume: 7.7… ¿Qué QUIERES SABER?

Gaby: YO…NADA…7.7…

Natsume: ¿VAS A HACER OTRO ESTUPIDO RUMOR?...

Gaby: ¡NO!-dije levantándome de mi asiento.-YO NUNCA LO HARIA…JAMAS.

Natsume: ¿Por qué?...

Gaby: ¿EH?...

Natsume: ¿AHORA QUIEN ES LA QUE NO QUIERE RESPONDER MIS PREGUNTAS? 7.7…

Gaby: ESO NO FUE PARTE DEL TRATO 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…ENTONCES SI TU NO RESPONDES MIS PREGUNTAS YO TAMPOCO RESPONDERE LAS TUYAS 7.7…Y NO ME IMPORTA SI PUBLICAS LAS FOTOS…

Gaby: 7.7…ESTE ZORRO ASTUTO…NI MODO U.U… ¿Qué QUIERES SABER?...

Natsume: HMP! COMO SI ME INTERESARA 7.7…

Gaby: ¿NO QUERIAS Q RESPONDA TUS PREGUNTAS? 7.7… ¿Quién TE ENTIENDE? 7.7..

Natsume: HMP!...SERAS TONTA 7.7…

Gaby: SI NO TIENES NADA Q DECIR 7.7… ¡VOY A SEGUIR CON LAS PREGUNTAS! ^^…

Natsume: ¿Por qué?...

Gaby: ¿EH?...

Natsume: PORQUE 7.7…

Gaby: ¿Qué COSA? 7.7…

Natsume: RUKA ME DIJO ALGO ESTUPIDO DE TI 7.7…

Gaby: ¿RUKA-PYON?... ¿QUE DIJO? ^^…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: DIME *_*…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: 7.7… ¡APURATE DIME! …. ¡NO ME MATES DE LA CURIOSIDAD !

Natsume: HMP! ANDA A PREGUNTARLE 7.7…

Gaby: ¡Q INFORMATIVO! 7.7…

Natsume: HMP!...-ANDA DIME 7.7…

Gaby: ¿Q COSA? 7_7…

Natsume: LO Q TE PREGUNTE…

Gaby: 7.7…NO ME ACUERDO REPITELO DE NUEVO 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: 7.7…ANDA DIME .… ¡NO MATES DE LA CURIOSIDAD!

Natsume: 7.7… ¿Por qué DIJISTE QUE NUNCA ESPARCIRIAS UN RUMOR?

Gaby: ¿EH?...

Natsume: ANDA RESPONDE 7.7.

Gaby: ¿EN VERDAD QUIERES SABER? ¡ES UNA HISTORIA DEMASIADO LARGA! ^^…

Natsume: 7.7…ME VOY A TARDAR UN POCO MAS EN ESTO DE LA CREMA CHANTIGI 7.7…

Gaby: 7.7…

Natsume: RESPONDE.

Gaby: UUUUUFFFFF… ¿Dónde ME VINE A METER? 7.7…BUENOPS U.U…SABES A-CHAN TU MADRE TIENE UN AMOR PLATONICO 7.7…

Natsume: ¿HMP?

Gaby: Q PENA SINO ME ESCUCHASTE… ¡NO LO VOY A REPETIR! 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7… ¿Cuándo VAS A RESPONDERME?...

Gaby: YA-VOY-7.7…

_**Mi Historia.**_

_**Gaby:**_

_**Cuando yo era pequeña me trasladaron a un colegio apartado de la cuidad…Me trasladaron porque en ese lugar hablaban inglés y mis padres querían que me desarrollara bien en ese idioma… Yo no quería porque había pasado tres años con mis primeros compañeros y me había encariñado…Ellos me dijeron que era para mí bien…Así que me cambiaron desde segundo de básica…Yo me volví demasiado tímida…Porque extrañaba a mis antiguos compañeros…Siempre en el recreo pasaba sola…Hasta que una vez una niña me invito a jugar, yo acepte, jugamos mucho y nos hicimos amigas. Conocí a varias personas…sin embargo…seguía siendo tímida…fue una cualidad que no se fue a pesar de que paso el tiempo…Yo odiaba esa "cualidad" yo más bien lo hacía como un defecto…Sin embargo ese colegio era cristiano y nadie me alzaba la mano ni me gritaba por lo que me pude desarrollar muy bien en ese colegio…La primera niña que me invito a jugar se convirtió en mi mejor amiga…Cuando paso un año un niño fue trasladado a mi colegio…Ese niño era muy atractivo…al principio no le hice caso..Me parecía un chico mas, pero después vi como se comportaba con las chicas, era muy caballero...Eso me gusto…sin embargo casi nunca me hablaba…Yo pensaba que me odiaba. Hasta una vez, una compañera mía vino muy bonita…Su peinado era hermoso…Era la chica más bonita del curso…Yo me hacía a la idea de que el la quería, así que me deprimí un poco. Ese día era muy lluvioso y cuando terminaron las clases me hice a la idea de que me mojaría, sin embargo justo cuando iba a salir sentí como algo me cubría, regrese a ver y era él con un paraguas…En ese momento me pregunte: ¿Por qué mejor no la cubres a ella?, pero no se lo mencione solo acepte el paraguas y desde ese instante nos hicimos buenos amigos, solo que con el tiempo él dejo de ser caballero (Influencia de sus amigos 7.7…) y siempre me molestaba, para mí era divertido discutir con el…Me desestresaba un poco. Hasta que llego sexto y él me dijo que se iba a cambiar de escuela, yo me puse triste y no hablaba mucho (En ese entonces era muy inocente U.U). Cuando paso sexto conocí a otro chico que también me molestaba demasiado…pero hasta la fecha no sé porque me empezó a gustar 7.7…Se crearon varios rumores de él y yo…Algunos eran demasiado fuertes o.O…Así que él se separo de mi 7.7… (Nos cambiaron de puestos XD)…En ese lapso él conoció a mi mejor amiga…y también la molestaba mucho…En ese tiempo el chico de segundo seguía en el colegio y a veces me acompañaba 7.7…Hasta que llego séptimo 7.7…y el chico de segundo se fue…me quede con el otro pero, ya no hablábamos mucho…Durante ese lapso de tiempo conocí a otro chico o.O…El era muy extrovertido 7.7…Y me llamaba a cada rato a la casa 7.7…¡También me empezó a gustar o.O!...Después de eso él se me declaro 7.7…y fuimos novios 7.7…¡No paso nada o.O!...(Después dices que no eres precoz XD) …Pero una vez que caminaba para ir al baño lo vi a él besando a otra chica 7.7…Fui donde él y le dije que terminábamos 7.7…¡No llore!...Después de eso me resigne a la idea de que nunca debí de haber permitido que el otro chico se alejara…(El segundo XD) …El segundo chico estaba más con mi mejor amiga pero, no sé porque, el siempre me regresaba a ver o me quedaba mirando o.O…Así hasta que se me acerco mas y me siguió molestando 7.7…Me comenzó a gustar mas…y no podía cargar con la idea de que a mi mejor amiga también le gustara así que le pregunte y me dijo que si…Yo también le dije que si…pero en vez de declararme la guerra me dijo: ¡SI ES ASI CREO QUE JUNTAS LO VAMOS A QUERER! ^^…Me dio tanta alegría de ver que mi mejor amiga me comprendía…Después de eso regrese feliz a la casa…pero mis padres me dijeron que me cambiarían de colegio…porque en el que estaba ya no daban mucho ingles y casi no me mandaban deberes…A mi no me toco más que aceptar U.U…Sin embargo lloraba todas las noches de saber que no se cumpliría mi sueño: "Yo quería crecer junto a ellos"…Ese colegio no solo tenía primaria también tenía secundaria 7.7…Así paso el tiempo hasta que acabe séptimo y les dije que me iría…El ultimo día que pase con ellos llore como nunca…Y me aliste para cambiarme de colegio, era un cambio demasiado drástico porque mi nuevo colegio era en la otra parte de la cuidad…Me tocaba ir en bus y la educación era demasiado fuerte 7.7…Llegue e hice nuevas amistades…pero yo en el fondo quería regresar…Me alejaba a veces de todo el grupo…hasta que conocí a una chica que también le había pasado lo mismo que a mí y nos hicimos amigas. Yo aun no podía olvidar al segundo chico…siempre quería verlo pero, tenía miedo…Asa pasaron los días y meses hasta que conocí a otra chica…Esa chica era media rayada… ¡Era atea! O.o… (Con eso ya les digo todo 7.7…) Ella era demasiado celosa y se encariño con la primera chica que conocí…Y las dos me hicieron a un lado 7.7…Como era demasiado tímida pasaba el tiempo sola…Al principio era demasiado doloroso…pero después me fui acostumbrando…Mi madre estaba demasiado preocupada por mi decía que yo ya no sonreía siempre era seria y casi no mostraba ninguna expresión 7.7… ¡Yo pensaba que estaba normal! 7.7…Después de eso comencé a escuchar varios rumores de mí y mis amigas…Decían que yo era insoportable y que era buena alumna porque copiaba siempre de los demás…Eso me impacto mucho porque en mi anterior colegio nunca se escuchaban tantos rumores ni de ese nivel…Así que siempre me quede callada y sin expresiones…Mi mami me decía que nunca sonreía y siempre pasaba en la compu o haciendo deberes…Yo sentía que eso era muy común…Hasta que llego el día de mi cumpleaños nadie me dio nada excepto mis padres y una amiga…No me afecto…pero en la tarde recibí una llamada de mi mejor amiga…No había escuchado su voz en 4 meses…La extrañaba mucho así que trate de parecer muy normal…Sin embargo me dijo que había escuchado mucho rumores de mi y como me escucho por el teléfono (Era medio rara 7.7…)…Me dijo que no sabía que creer 7.7…así que me dijo: NO SE SI SIGUES SIENDO MI MEJOR AMIGA…- y me colgó el teléfono 7.7…Después de eso me acosté y dormí un poco cuando me desperté recordé todo y mi expresión se hizo más fría (Eso me dijo mi madre)…Después de eso no quería hablar con nadie…solo encerrada en mi cuarto en la compu, estudiando, o escuchando música 7.7…Así era mi vida…Hasta que un día mi mami me convenció de salir donde mi tía (Ella sabe cosas de belleza) …Como en ese entonces tenía muchos granitos y barros 7.7…(La adolescencia U.U) Me hizo una limpieza de la cara…Mientras me hacia esa SANTA limpieza (Dolía mucho )…Pero yo no hacia ninguna mueca de dolor…No sé porque pero mientras me hacia el facial una voz en mi mente decía: "ESTO NO SE COMPARA CON EL DOLOR QUE SIENTES POR DENTRO…TIENES QUE SENTIR MAS DOLOR POR FUERA PARA RECOMPEZAR EL DE ADENTRO"…Mi cara seguía inexpresiva hasta que mi tía me pregunto -¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo están tus amigos?- En ese momento me acorde de todas las cosas…y con mi cara inexpresiva sentí como salían lagrimas de mis ojos…Era algo medio raro o.O…Así que mi tía me escucho… ¡No sé porque se lo dije! O.o…Después me aconsejo y me dijo estas palabras (Aun me acuerdo): "NO TE ENCIERRES EN TU PROPIO MUNDO, SI SIGUES ASI TE VAS A HERIR MAS A TI MISMA…LA AMISTAD ES ALGO MUY DIFICIL DE ENCONTRAR EN ALGUIEN, ES UN TESORO, ASI QUE PORQUE NO LA BUSCAS EN TU COLEGIO… ¿SABES QUE SE NECESITA PARA ENCONTRARLA?...UNA GRAN SONRISA QUE CONMUEVA A TODO EL MUNDO…NO LLORES…SIEMPRE SE FUERTE"…Yo me acorde de eso mientras estaba en el colegio y aclare los horripilantes rumores y siempre trato de llevar una sonrisa en mis labios y de escuchar los problemas de los demás U.U…**_

_**Fin de mi historia ^^… (LO SIENTO ESTA MUY LARGO …)**_

Natsume: 7.7…YA TERMINE…

Gaby: *_*…JEJEJEJE…FRUTILLAS CON CREMA CHANTIGI *_*…JEJEJEJE…

Natsume: 7.7…ME VOY…

Gaby: ¿EH?...NO VAS A DECIRME NADA DE MI HISTORIA …

Natsume: NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR 7.7…YA ESCUCHE TODO 7.7…

Gaby: GRACIAS A-CHAN ^^…

Natsume: ¿HMP?

Gaby: GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR MI HISTORIA ^^…ME DESAHOGUE UN POCO **(Gracias a los que leyeron todo ;)….**

Natsume: 7.7…

Gaby: ¡A-CHAN!...

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES? 7.7…

Gaby: ¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MIKAN! ^^…DILE LO QUE SIENTES-grite XD

Natsume: ¿NO NECESITAS UN MICROFONO? 7.7…-cuando dijo esto saque un micrófono XD…

Gaby: JEJEJEJEJE… ¡QUIERO INTENTARLO! *_*…

Natsume: ¿Q HACES IDIOTA?...-dijo mientras me quitaba el micrófono ocultando su cara sonrojada XD…

Gaby: ¿EH?- dije mientras me aproximaba hacia A-chan ^^…-¿ESTAS…SONROJADO….A-CHAN?...

Natsume: HMP!...Q TE IMPORTA…-dijo mientras me empujaba 7.7…

Gaby: ¡A-CHAN! *_*…LA PROXIMA VEZ NO TE SALVAS 7.7…

Natsume: COMO SEA.

Gaby: JEJEJEJE- sonreí mientras él se iba…-GRACIAS POR LA CREMA CHANTIGI *_*-le grite ^^…

Natsume: HMP!

Gaby: ¡SIEMPRE TAN EXPRESIVO!-dije mientras le gritaba al viento XD…Iba caminando de alegría para ver a los chicos…

Tsubasa: ¡GABY-SAN!

Gaby: ¿EH?...O.o…7.7… ¿Qué ES TODO ESTO?- dije mientras apuntaba a una maquina que decía: ¿Cómo ABRIR SUS OIDOS? XD…

Tsubasa: ¡ME ESCUCHAS!-dijo gritándome 7.7…

Gaby: 7.7… ¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA O QUE?... ¡NO ME RESPONDAS! XD…

Tsubasa: ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?...

Gaby: SEEEEE 7.7... ¿PORQUE?

Tsubasa: ¡CHICOS!... ¡LA VICTIMA ME PUEDE ESCUCHAR! …

Gaby: ¿VICTIMA? O.o…

Mikan: GABY-SAN ..

Gaby: ¿MIKAN...?

Mikan: Q BUENO Q VOLVIO TU OIDO …

Gaby: ¿NO TENIA OIDO? O.o…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras me abrazaba..

Gaby: ¿Q LES PASA A TODOS? O.o…

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo ES QUE ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR? O.o…

Gaby: ¿EH?... ¡YO SOY NORMAL! 7.7….

Tsubasa: ¿EH?...DIME QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO…

Gaby: PUES…ME FUI A HACERME UNAS FRUTILLAS CON CREMA CHANTIGI *_*…PERO ME ACORDE QUE NO SE COCINAR 7.7…ASI QUE ME CORTE EL DEDO …Y CASI ME DESANGRO …PERO EL MALO DE A-CHAN ME GOLPEO MUY HORRIBLE EN LA CABEZA …¡ME DOLIO!...

Todos: ¡FUE NATSUME! O.o…

Gaby: SIP 7.7…ESE MALO DE A-CHAN …DESPUES LE DIJE QUE ME HICIERA ESTA CREMA CHANTIGI ^^…

Todos: ¿NATSUME SABE COCINAR? O.o…

Gaby: SIP, ^^…Y DESPUES LE CONTE TODA MI HISTORIA U.U…Y DESPUES SE FUE ^^…Y AHORITA VENGO CON USTEDES ^^…PERO…7.7… ¿Qué ERA LO QUE HACIAN? 7.7.. ¡ME QUERIAN SACAR LOS OIDOS! *_*…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…NO COMO CREES ^^…-dijo mientras escondían la maquina XD…

Gaby: SOSPECHOSO 7.7…

Todos: JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS CREO Q MEJOR NOS VAMOS…

Gaby: ¿EH? ME VAN A DEJAR SOLA …

Todos: OTRO DIA NOS VEMOS…

Gaby: ¿CLARO NO?...ASI CON USTEDES 7.7…-me quede hablando sola XD…-WAAAAAAA ...BUENOPS PUES VOY A SEGUIR COMIENDO MI CREMA CHANTIGI *_*…LO BUENO ES QUE A-CHAN ME HIZO BASTANTE ^^…ME PREGUNTO SI SE LO DIRA ^^…JEJEJEJE... ¡ESPERO QUE SI! ^^…-y así me fue comiendo una hermosa crema chantigi ^^….

**Fin de reseña U.U…**

**BUENOPS ESPERO Q A LOS QUE LEYERON LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^…ESTE SI ESTA LARGO O.o…GRACIAS POR LEER…SE QUE ESTA MUCHO…PERO AUN ASI GRACIAS…ESTE VA DEDICADO PARA MI HERMANITA…BUENO 7.7…ESTE SECTOR DE MIS HISTORIAS ES PARA ELLA ^^…PERO PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN LEER MIS LOCURAS ^^… ¡BIENVENIDOS!...GRACIAS POR LEER U.U…Y ADIEEEEUUUU…**


End file.
